Beautiful Disaster
by Sailor Taurus Angel
Summary: New partners and a new mission. Who needs Jinchuuriki when the Akatsuki can capture feisty immortal females in miniskirts? The fine line between love and hate is always crossed. Who says Sailor Senshi can't get Stockholm syndrome? NarutoSM.Pairings inside
1. I Don’t Do Damsel in Distress!

Yes. I am alive. I am editing and soon I will have a new chapter released. Forgive me for dying, but for more information on as to why I was dead for a few years please visit my profile. I wish to add some lively diversity to the Naruto/Sailor Moon section, so here are the insane pairings.

**Makoto/Deidara** - Beautifully insane. Everything about it. I find it very easy to pinpoint and bring about Deidara's human side within his insanity and be able to interweave him into Makoto (and vise-versa). I adore them together. By far my favorite crossover pairing of all time.

**Rei/Itachi** - Both fire users. One is always easily pissed and the other is always calm. A wonderful contradicting relationship. Plus Itachi plays an insanely vital role in this story and I love being able to bring about his true loving character that is hidden behind the obscurities/trolling of Kishimoto in the manga until after his death.

**Hotaru/Hidan** - I really don't know how to justify why I put them together… The whole thing where they're connected to death mostly, but all the while their personalities are beyond polar opposites. I can't promise how much of a full-fleshed love pairing this will be due to the fact that, in my personal opinion, Hidan was the most psychotic of all the Akatsuki (excluding Madara). I want them to work without pulling him out of his character. I want him to still be that insane, self-mutilating, religious man, but somehow find the more human side to himself and learn a little of what caring for another being is.

This story takes place after Stars, Senshi are twenty-ish, and Hotaru is nineteen. Naruto takes place right after the Gaara Rescue Arc in Shippuuden, but I won't be going at the pace of the actual manga. I'll be skipping things, changing things, using a lot of the things that are happening right now and foreshadowing them. So I'll have some surprises of my own to add.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter One- I Don't Do Damsel in Distress!

**Last edited- Jan 2012**

She let out an exasperated sigh as she hastily shoved and pushed her way through the various people of Konohagakure. It didn't help that she was late, stuck in the middle of slow moving street urchins and that it had to be over ninety degrees, leaving her in a terribly irritable mood. She subconsciously brought the back of her hand to her perspiring forehead and quickly moved on through the throng of people to the small restaurant that she was the newly appointed chef of.

She had been here for only three days and she already wanted to return to Juuban, it being a threat to Crystal Tokyo or not. Setsuna had spouted a bunch of crap about having to stay away from Juuban because the rise of Crystal Tokyo was approaching rapidly and she wanted to take any and every precaution to keep things from happening that would hinder the balance of the future for them all. So she posed the option of going to a place called Konohagakure, which was a village hidden deep within the bowls of an uncharted area. It seemed that Setsuna was acquainted with the village's… What was it she had called the leader?... A Hokage?... Yes, that was it. She had previously met the Hokage of the village and so it seemed that the Hokage had 'okayed' the idea of Setsuna having them stay here.

And so that left her, Kino Makoto, here… having to get a small apartment and a job so she was able to pay the landlord. The other girls had decided to put their money together and buy a bigger apartment and share. They had for offered Makoto to join in as well, but she was too used to living alone to up and suddenly have three roommates. Usagi and Mamoru had bought their own apartment… Okay well, Mamoru had bought them an apartment, while the inners, excluding herself, shared one and Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru shared one as well. She wasn't completely sure where it was Setsuna kept disappearing off to, but Makoto figured she just had to stay at the Time Gates as much as possible.

It wasn't bad at all when the rest of the Senshi came to visit her at her desolate apartment. Although it was mainly Haruka, who thought that Makoto - though she lived alone for the majority of her life - was incapable of watching her own back, or assumed that the enemy was going to attack Makoto first.

She huffed with a smile at the thought of the blonde who had now finally warmed up to her as well as the rest of the Senshi. She was thankful for the outer Senshi's care and protection because before - she as well as the inners - had viewed them as battle companions, but nothing more than that. They had no attachments or conversations, and now they had slowly bonded over the years after they had defeated Chaos. She enjoyed their company, especially Haruka's and Hotaru's. The two seemed to be the regulars to come and visit the solitary Senshi in the small and cheap apartment that she had taken on as her own.

She quickly skidded around the corner after finding many openings in the crowded streets and ran into the restaurant trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She sighed once she had made it to the kitchen, and just in time to clock in before she would be deemed late.

"Oh, good! I'm glad you're here, Kino-san! We're getting ready for the afternoon rush; I hope you're ready today!" Her plump manager called from the other side of the room and she smiled an assuring smile, while mentally she grimaced.

"_This is going to be a long day."_ She thought exasperatedly and quickly slipped on her outer garb, that which consisted of an apron and a culinary uniform jacket under it.

-:-

"Well, it looks like we're the first ones to arrive, yeah." The blonde smirked as he and his newly appointed partner stood outside the large gates of Konoha. The blonde was removed of his traditional black and red cloak and his mechanical eyepiece was missing as well. While the taller of the two simply had flipped his cloak inside out, making him less noticeable.

"I really don't see why we don't just keep going after the Jinchuuriki. I'm sure someone's going to notice if all these girls just slowly start disappearing." The colossal navy skinned man growled, not liking that he was stripped of his trusty Itachi, and had to be re-partnered and with Deidara nonetheless.

"_Well… It's better than that damned Tobi or Hidan I suppose."_ He thought as the blonde looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, that's why we're lucky that we're first, because once they're captured, Konohagakure's going to be on high alert and it's going to be even _more_ of a pain in the ass to get in." Deidara smirked as they made their way towards the gates.

Kisame had to leave his cloak on as well as his hat due to the fact that the people of Konoha would recognize him for his 'unique' features, while Deidara had never even been there.

They were able to easily apprehend the guards and make their way into the bustling city, making it even simpler to go unnoticed, but more complicated to pinpoint their targets.

"So what does yours look like?" He heard Kisame ask, obviously wanting to be able to recognize his partners' target incase he spotted her.

Deidara quickly whipped out the picture he had been given from Pein and handed it to Kisame as he began examining it.

The girl had long, curly, oak-colored hair up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She looked relatively normal compared to the Senshi he had seen, she wasn't beautiful… but she wasn't average looking either.

"She shouldn't be hard to locate." The wielder of Samehada commented, handing the blonde back the picture as he quickly stashed it away.

"Well, what about yours, yeah? What does she look like?" He asked as Kisame handed it to him so quickly he wondered if he was about to show him regardless of if he had asked or not.

He took the picture and smirked down at it.

"Are you sure she's even a she?" He asked and heard Kisame growl and he looked back at the picture.

She had short blonde hair and angry blue eyes that looked menacing, Deidara wouldn't deny her that. He was now glad that he had gotten the princess of Jupiter who looked to be less frightening and annoyingly feisty.

He handed the man back the picture and they walked on.

"So which do we go for, yeah? Mine or yours?" His palms shoved in his pockets, not wanting anyone to catch a glimpse at his 'repulsive' kekkei genkai that would most definitely attract unwanted and unneeded attention.

"Yours. She will be easier to deal with. Then we'll come back for mine. Do you have the necklace?" Kisame asked and darted his eyes down at the grinning blonde.

"Why would I forget the most important thing about the mission other than the girl, yeah?" He asked and Kisame shrugged as they made their way down the streets.

Hours had gone by and they had no luck at even getting the slightest inkling of an idea where this 'Kino Makoto' was living.

"Kisame, I say we eat something and maybe someone will know her who works there? Besides, I'm starving and I don't plan on staying in this God forsaken town overnight." Deidara growled, getting anxious to grab the girl and get his ass out of this place.

"Fine…" Kisame grumbled as they walked into the small restaurant to see it bustling with people and they both grimaced about ready to turn around when a petite girl rushed over to them with a forced smile.

"Come right this way, I'll seat you." She smiled and they inwardly growled but followed her nonetheless in order to refrain from causing attention to themselves.

She quickly sat them in their booth and smiled.

"Your server will be here in a minute." She beamed and quickly left their frame of sight.

Deidara knew that Kisame didn't like this whole idea of being near this many people – this way they were more susceptible of being found out which would end horribly and they'd get their asses kicked by Pein for ruining the plan for everyone else.

-:-

She couldn't even comprehend the idea of trying to maintain even the slightest formality when this so called 'afternoon rush' arrived. She was running everywhere trying to quickly prepare various meals all at once. She scratched her nose with the back on her hand and quickly sat the newly created plate of food on the counter and stepped back while sighing, and leaned against the counter. She fumbled for her nearby water, graciously drinking it.

Just as she was about to sit it down and take her break, the nervous and plump manager walked in hurriedly.

"Kino-san! Kazuma-san went home sick and we need more waitresses. I need you to get out there and start taking orders and I'll take over the food." He spoke walking over to the still simmering stove.

She gaped at him.

"Wh-what! No, I'm a cook! What's the difference if you cook and not take orders!" She asked and his irritated face glared at her.

"Because it looks bad if the restaurant is so low on workers that the manager of the restaurant is forced to go out and take the customers order! Now go!" He shouted throwing her a pen and paper.

"_There's no difference! It's good for the manager to create a bond between the customers! Not the damned chef!"_ She shouted in her thoughts as she attempted to not stomp out of kitchen like a temper-tantrum throwing child, but failed.

She unearthed herself from the kitchen and into the dining area to see the room nearly filled with people at every table. She growled, knowing her irritable mood of today was going to prove to be a handicap when attempting to force herself into "people-person" mode. Which normally wouldn't have been an issue, but today was just one of _those_ days.

She spied a table consisting of two people that were waiting for their orders to be taken. She sighed and stormily made her way over to the two… Men?...At first glance it looked like a strange guy with a hat dressed in a black cloak with a blonde female, but once she was close enough, she was sure that the long blonde-haired girl was actually a long blonde-haired man.

"Welcome, what can I get you two today?" She grumbled in the most irritated, monotone voice that said 'I really wish I wasn't here right now' that she could muster.

She watched the two turn towards her and the blonde man gave her a surprised look and then quickly covered it with a conniving smirk.

"Well, that's the worst attitude I've ever seen a waitress have. I thought you were supposed to be all cheery and stuff, yeah." The blonde smirked as he watched her close her eyes and bite the inside of her bottom lip, clearly trying not to lash out at him.

"It's not generally my job to be required to be chipper and polite. I create the food; I don't serve it to people. If we weren't short on waitresses, I would still be cooking food right now. If you'd like me to hop around merrily and sugar coat my voice even though today has been a God awful day, too bad. Because in all honesty I don't really care if you eat here or not, that's just one less order for me to force myself take. So are you going to eat, or just keep berating me for my unfortunate lack of people skills today?" She growled gripping the pen in her hand, glaring at the smirking blonde.

"We'll take two of the special and two cups of tea." The large man clad in the black cloak spoke firmly. She looked over at him trying not to stare at for too long, though she dearly wished to know just what exactly was hiding under that hat and cloak.

She sighed with a nod and quickly jotted it down, walking away without even the smallest of parting words.

Deidara looked at Kisame. The shark-like man knew that the blonde was trying not to burst with delight seeing that his prey had literally walked right into his hands. It was almost like an unsuspecting bird had flown down into trusting hands filled with piles of food in them, and when the bird was least expecting it, the hands would clamp around its small frame and never let it go.

"Well, now what would we have done if I wouldn't have said that we needed to go in here and eat?" Deidara asked and Kisame 'tsked' and then growled.

"Just shut up and start thinking of a plan so that we can grab her and get the hell out of this village." Kisame spoke lowly so that only Deidara would hear.

-:-

Makoto was finally allowed to go back to her cooking duties and was now on her break. She sighed happily as she sat in the chair and dabbed her face with a cool cloth, working in a hot kitchen was never the best thing when it was already hot outside.

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes when she heard the door open to see her colleague walk in with a worried look.

"A-ah… K-Kino-san?" The girl asked nervously as Makoto looked at her in wonder.

"Yes?" She asked and the girl gave her an apologetic look.

"One of the customers wants to talk to you about the way you cooked their food… I tried to tell him that you were sorry and we're overly busy today, but he-" Makoto stopped her and stood up angrily.

"Show me where." She growled vehemently as the girl sighed, knowing that Makoto had an overbearing attitude and this wouldn't end well.

"Right over here." She spoke with a sigh and led the way to the fuming man who was sitting with his wife.

"This is Miss. Kino Makoto, sir." She spoke and he whipped his head around to see the girl looking down at him with a glare, her arms crossed.

"You have something to complain about my cooking?" She asked in a low growl.

"Yes! I ordered this burger rare and this is obviously medium rare! What kind on an incompetent chef would be hired that couldn't even understand the difference between the two! I want a refund or another one that is prepared correctly!" He shouted furiously.

A few tables away both Kisame and Deidara watched with inquisitiveness. A smirk curled about the explosive-loving blonde's mouth; he was already familiar with her short-tempered attitude.

"This ought to be good…" He spoke and leaned back getting ready for her to scream at the man.

Her face was blank for a few moments and then she smiled brightly.

"Of course, sir! Please forgive me, let me get you another one. It's on us." She smiled and grabbed his plates taking them back to the kitchen, a smile still on her face.

Deidara's mouth dropped open slightly in disappointment when he watched her strange reaction.

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic." He heard Kisame murmur as they both watched her disappear behind the swinging door and not before the door could swing back and forth two times she was back out of it, something in her hands, her face in a complete horrid snarl.

She stomped over and tapped the man on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around she pried his lower jaw open and crammed the completely uncooked pound of beef in his mouth.

"IS THIS RARE ENOUGH FOR YOU!" She screamed and didn't even wait to watch the man sputter as she turned around, fire blazing her eyes.

"Kino! What the hell do you think you're doing! That's a customer! Go and apologize!" Her manager stammered, completely aghast, as he appeared in front of her. Her upper lip twitched.

In one swift motion she ripped her apron off as well as the culinary uniform, leaving her in a pair of denim shorts and a dark green tank top.

"Here! Take the damned things because, I quit! If you find a better cook than me, I'll be highly surprised. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to do more eventful things than sit around here and be degraded!" She screamed shoving her once belongings at the man so hard that he fell to the ground and she stomped to the door.

"I'll be expecting you to pick up your check tomorrow then." She heard him growl and she turned around with a devil-like smirk, her hand gripping the door handle much like a boa constrictor to its prey.

"That won't be necessary; I think you might need it." And as soon as the last syllable escaped her pink lips, she ripped the door open, tearing it from its hinges in the process, and threw it into the corresponding wall.

Deidara smiled and watched her walk by the window next to him, still fuming so that her cheeks were a bright red.

"**She's** going to be fun company…" Kisame growled sarcastically and Deidara agreed, but his agreement was without the cynicism.

"Yes, she will."

-:-

"I-it's not that bad Mako-chan… I'm sure you can find another job." Ami spoke as they all sat in the inners apartment, Haruka and Hotaru joining them as well.

"Really, Mako-chan! I'm sure you can find one! Konoha's huge!" Hotaru shouted trying to cheer the now somber girl up. As soon as Makoto had cooled down, she had realized the entirety of what she had done.

"You guys don't get it… That was a good job, and I screwed it up with one little thing." Makoto replied and Haruka sighed.

"Well, personally, I thought it was pretty damn hilarious. And besides, Koto when you eventually get kicked out because you can't pay the rent, we'll be taking you in." Haruka replied which she thought she was cheering the girl up but did the exact opposite. Makoto's head managed to hang a level lower after the Senshi of Uranus' comment.

"Haruka-papa…" Hotaru grumbled as she watched Minako pat Makoto's back.

"No, but in all seriousness Makoto, why don't you just stay with one of us? It would make your life much easier, we wouldn't have to worry about you and I think it's best that we all stick close for now on." Rei spoke and Makoto looked up from her knees, her emerald eyes connecting with amethyst ones.

"Not you too. Like I told Ruka, I'm a big girl Rei, I can take care of myself and you all don't have to worry." She replied and the miko rolled her eyes.

"It's not that, I've been seeing strange visions lately… I can't even describe them… All I know is that they're bad and it has to do with the enemy." She replied and Makoto sighed angrily.

"What enemy! What is this enemy that you all keep talking about!" She shouted.

"I told you, **I don't know** **yet**." She gritted through her teeth and Makoto growled.

"Aw! Mako-chan! Cheer up! Have you even looked at the hotties around here! There's one around like every freaking corner! There is absolutely nothing for you to be sad about!" The goddess of love announced blissfully with a grin.

"And tomorrow, instead of you going job hunting, you're coming with me and we're going _man_ hunting!" The blonde declared while sticking her finger in the air with jubilance.

Makoto couldn't help but smile at her blonde, man-loving friend; she was always good at cheering her up.

"I suppose…" She grumbled and the blonde hugged her.

"I knew you'd come around!" She shouted happily and gripped her in the hug.

-:-

She tried to move the paper bag filled with groceries over to the side of her arm far enough so that she could reach into her pocket and pull out her keys. After nealy losing the bags, she pulled her keys out with a triumphant smile.

She began using one hand to flip through to find the one key to open the apartment door, she was one key away when the lanyard cascaded to the ground. For a few seconds she just stood there frozen vacantly. Her face slowly turned into a sneer and she seethed.

"What the hell have I done to deserve this!" She questioned, not caring if all of Konoha heard her ranting as she kicked her door. She then slumped her forehead against the door, feeling as if nothing else could ever make her feel this feeble.

She sighed and tried to bend down and pick them up, while trying to keep the two bags from toppling. Just as she was about to pick the keys up, every one of the contents in the bags began their descent to the ground.

"Noooo!" She screamed and watched them plummet.

"Why!" She screamed, dropping the rest of the bags and digging her fingers in her head while gritting her teeth.

She viciously scooped up the dirtied groceries and her keys and as soon as the door was unlocked, she kicked it open and slammed it shut behind her.

She grumbled angrily as she stuffed the dirt covered food into the cupboards not even caring that they were covered with such obscenities. Just as she slammed the cupboard shut and was about to put the frozen foods away, she heard someone knocking at her door.

She huffed, knowing that it had to be Haruka coming to try and convince her to come and stay with them. She was even more persistent once Rei had mentioned her premonitions.

Makoto trudged over to the door and heaved it open.

"Ruka! I told you that I'm not-" She stopped and stared at the person in front of her and her eyes widened.

"Wh-what-" Suddenly the person lunged forwad and grabbed the strap of her tank top, bringing her close to their face.

"You're very stupid to just open the door and not think of who it might be behind it." They growled and her fearful expression changed to a skeptical one.

"Haruka!" She screamed angrily, pushed her off, and heard the Senshi begin to chuckle from under the cloak.

"What! It should teach you a lesson! You're too careless Koto." She laughed and pulled the hood back, revealing her smirking face.

"Nice little fiasco you had with the groceries; it was pretty funny." The blonde laughed as Makoto crossed her arms under her chest.

"Don't test me Ruka; you know I'm not in the mood to deal with your comments. So get on with whatever it is that you're here for so I can go to bed and pretend none of this happened today." She growled as she watched the blonde sigh and make her way over to the couch. Haruka plopped down just as Makoto gingerly shut the door.

"I'm just here because I wanted to make sure you got home alright." She replied and examined her fingernails uninterestedly.

Makoto 'tsked' and walked over to the chair that was adjacent to her blonde friend.

"Okay, I'm safe. Now why don't you go and worry about someone we all know is worthy of so much fret, such as Usa-chan. I mean honestly, I think I am much more capable of not running into an enemy than Usagi! She would probably invite them in and offer them food! You don't need to worry, Haruka!" She shouted and watched the fair-haired woman look at her acutely.

"Koneko has Mamoru with her; **he **is more than capable of watching and protecting her. You on the other hand are here alone. In an apartment. Away from us." Makoto cast her eyes silently to the ground as Haruka continued.

"The others have more than one person with them and can quickly get help. You have no one here and could easily be defeated if there is more than one person attacking. One might even do the trick, we don't know how damn strong they are, Koto! I'm only trying to help!" The blonde growled and watched as Makoto gained a pained expression as she faced out the window, lips pursed in thought.

"I know you're only trying to help, but it's** my** job to want to protect you all… Well it's not, but it is… I'm the Senshi of Protection. But-! I just want to go back to Tokyo! I hate everything about this place! There is nothing here and it's only getting in my way!" Makoto screamed angrily and Haruka's expression softened as she smirked.

"I wouldn't mind going home either, I know Michiru likes this place, and she says that she enjoys how natural everything is… It's bit _too_ natural for me. I would've thought you of all people would enjoy being out and about near nature." The Senshi of Wind smiled and Makoto sighed through her teeth.

"That's not my problem, the nature's great; it's the people I hate…" She hung her head as the thought of her jobless life came back to her. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up at the smiling Haruka.

"You'll be fine, we'll only be here for a little longer and then you can go back to your happy little apartment full of your happy little plants." The woman she admired smiled down at her and she reflected the gesture.

"Thank you, Ruka-chan." She spoke with a lighter note to her voice.

"It's no problem. I'm going to get going. But seriously, Koto… I don't have a good feeling about you staying here, so if you get any idea that something's up, call me. Take care of yourself." The blonde called over her shoulder with a smirk and shut the door behind her.

Makoto smiled a true honest to goodness smile, thinking of the woman whom she had bonded with over the years. She was a good friend to have and never wanted to lose her.

Once again there was a knock at the door and she smirked and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Go home, Haruka! I'm not opening the door! Now go spew your crap to someone el-" Her smile was wiped off of her face when she heard the door slam into the living room floor. Her eyes widened. It wasn't Haruka.

"Shit!" She shouted and skidded back into the living room to see no one there. The door had been completely kicked down, the hinges busted.

She felt the lump of worry in her throat and heard her panicked heartbeat in her ears, her fierce emerald eyes dashing around the room frantically.

"Okay, Haruka… You got me. You can come out now…" She called while moving about in her fighting position. No one answered.

"_Thisisn''tgood.__**Thisisn'tgood!**__"_ She thought in a panicky tone in her mind.

"Seriously, Haruka! This is dumb!" She shouted and turned around still looking for her.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get the hell out here wh-" She stopped, her body was shaking so much that she thought she must look like she had hypothermia. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, tears filling their corners out of unadulterated terror.

She looked at the shadow on the floor. There was no outline of her slender body's shadow, but instead a seven foot tall one, their body so wide and filled with muscles that it completely hid and engulfed her small shadow. They only had to be inches from her.

"Are you even going to move, yeah? I thought you'd fight; you were so entertaining at the restaurant. You were such a spitfire." She heard a voice taunt and she looked up to see the man from the restaurant, her eyes growing wide once again. Then the man behind her must be the tall guy that was with him. She swore her heart skipped a beat when she watched the shadow raise its arm.

She narrowly missed the fatal blow as she dove over the couch and onto the floor, her legs slamming painfully into the coffee table. She grimaced trying to ignore the pain as she bolted for the door, but suddenly felt someone grab the back of her tank top.

She whipped around to see the condescending smirk painted on the blonde's mouth.

"Not so fast, Makoto. We just want to ta-agh!" He shouted as she did the first thing that came to her mind. Kick his groin. She **really** hoped that she had been right about him being a man. She watched his grip slowly loosen on her shirt and she kicked his side, sending him flying into the wall.

She once again jumped for the door, but this time the taller man grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her up against the wall. Her legs squirmed and kicked around her, hoping that - even though she had her eyes closed - she would land at least one blow.

Wait! What the hell was she doing!

She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped, legs ceased their thrashings, and face grew pale. Her eyes traveled over his features in horror. He had blue skin, razor sharp teeth that looked like they desperately wanted to rip her skin to shreds, and gills! For God's sake, gills! She grimaced at his smirk.

"I thought you had more strength than that, little girl." He mocked and she beamed at him with a hellish sneer.

"You have no idea." She growled as electricity sparked through her body, making spasms run up and down his gargantuan form, causing his grip to slip just enough for her to fall back to the ground.

She quickly kicked him out of her way, only one thing on her mind: get the hell out of the house.

She ran past Deidara's shaking body, and as she leapt over the fallen door she felt a strangling grip clench around her tiny ankle. She slammed face first into the ground, crying out in horrendous pain, and felt at least one bone break in her body.

She pulled her arms to her sides and pushed herself up and looked back to see Deidara with the most horrifying look on his face that she had ever seen. He was going to kill her.

She flailed her legs and tried to crawl away but then she felt him grab her arms and throw her over towards the coffee table once more, sending her away from the exit.

"Ahhg!" She screamed as her head connected with the hardwood floor and shivered with pain as she clutched her skull.

Suddenly someone was on top of her pushing her to the ground, straddling her hips with their own and their hands pinning hers above her head. She opened her tear-filled eyes to see one blue eye staring down at her triumphantly.

"This is where you end, Jupiter. You've lost, little hime." He mocked. She responded with a vicious growl and began squirming against his body and kicking her legs, but he then moved so that his were on top of hers, rendering her flailing legs useless.

She had no idea what his intentions were, but they definitely were adulterated from the position they were in now.

"Are you done?" He asked and watched her gather a strange look on her face and then let out a blood churning scream that fit the stature of a female.

He quickly looked for a way to shut her up, for if her neighbors heard they would only be a nuisance that he didn't want to deal with and that meant they'd be found out!

"Shut her up, you idiot." He heard Kisame gasp and the blonde looked back to see Kisame slowly trying to stand up kept falling back down- and- and her damn annoying voice was still screaming!

"With what, yeah!" Deidara screamed over her wails.

He never did work well under pressure.

He quickly shoved his mouth against hers and for a moment she stopped, feeling as if Setsuna had frozen time at the most hellish of spots. She then began to scream inside his mouth and do anything to rock her body against his and throw him off.

She was freaking out! **She was freaking out!** He-he was fucking kissing her! What the hell! She had to do something, anything to make him stop, but nothing was stopping him!

He pulled away and she gasped for breath getting ready to scream again but he pulled her dangerously close to him once more.

"You keep screaming and I will do something much worse than killing you. I'm not above doing **things** to you that are far worse than any death you'll experience. So if you want to keep your life from being a complete living hell, then I suggest you listen to us, or you're going to be pretty unhappy on our little trip." He growled and pulled away seeing her shocked expression.

He-… Was he implying… Implying rape! That was supposed to make her shut the hell up! He was so damned stupid!

Suddenly something was latched around her neck, she didn't really care what it was, she just wanted away from this sexually crazed blonde!

She closed her eyes and concentrated on sending as many volts of lightning it took to get him the hell off of her and out the door, but nothing happened… Nothing happened… She tried again, and again, and again, and each time nothing happened!

She opened her eyes too see the blonde pulling away and the shark like man standing over her, his fist raised and then…

Darkness.

-:-

Up… Down…

Up… Down…

Up… Down…

Her body gently swayed with each of the two motions, one time she would lean forward, the next she was lean back. She felt such a horrible pain all over her body. Her head ached, shoulders, legs, everything… Suddenly she felt as if her breathing was being suppressed and noticed that something was indeed constricting her.

Her arms flopped around with each up and down motion and finally she opened her eyes and looked around. She was falling for the ground at a rapid speed…

SHE WAS FALLING FOR THE GROUND AT A RAPID SPEED!

Her arms tried to clench whatever she was on top of but she noticed that her wrists were bound, and she was still falling to the ground. She braced herself, her body stiffened, eyes closed, but then she felt the up motion again. She cracked one eye open and saw that she was indeed going up… What the hell? Her eyes widened as she finally remembered everything, Haruka, the blonde, the shark guy, and- and… RAPE!

"!" She screamed and kicked at her unknown enemy but felt a strong hand grab her legs and hold them down, her captor only having to use one of his large hands to do so.

She continued to wiggle, scream, squirm and kick, anything she could do to get out of this hold, and she realized that she had been thrown over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She felt herself descending towards the ground and someone gripped her legs tighter than before.

"Shut, up. **Now.**" They growled and she began to panic and looked at the man's shoulder and quickly sunk her teeth into it. She almost instantaneously felt herself being thrown off and slammed into a tree, just her luck that her head slammed into the same sore spot.

She groaned and fell forward, trying to make herself inch away or do anything to get escape…

Her eyes focused as two sandaled feet came into view… standing in front of her was the blonde man from before, smirking down at her with his condescending grin.

"You really are a pain in the ass, hime. Maybe we should have gone after her friend first, she was right there after all." The blonde spoke and she watched him lower his face to her height.

"So are you ever going to stop being stupid, little girl, or are you going to listen to what we're telling you?" He asked and she spit in his face. Before she could even think of regretting her actions, he angrily kicked her head so that she withered with pain.

"Stop it, Deidara or you'll kill her." Kisame growled just as Deidara had brought his foot back to kick her again, but then swiftly stomped it to the ground.

"What the hell do you want with me! If you ever touch me, I'll kill you! Don't you ever touch me!" She screamed becoming panicky again.

"Tsk, listen; if we wanted to do anything to you we would have done it a long time ago." Kisame huffed and she gathered a confused look.

"Then what the hell do you want!" She screamed and felt herself being lifted up by the strap of her tank top.

"You're pretty stupid and don't pay attention much either. Why the hell would we call you, hime?" He sneered and then she did notice that they had, but she had been too busy worrying about getting away.

She glared at them with cold emerald eyes.

"For the last time then, what the hell do you want? How did you find out about the Sailor Senshi being in Konohagakure!" She demanded as Kisame sat on a nearby rock.

"That's none of your business. We were ordered to capture you, and we followed the orders." Kisame replied as she growled in aggravation.

"They'll come after me, I'm their comrade." She hissed and Deidara smiled.

"All the easier it is to get our hands on them as well, little Senshi." He smirked and her eyes widened with realization. It wasn't just her they required… they needed to lure the others; they needed all of the Senshi.

She quickly stood up and took off away from them. She didn't know where she was, where she was going, but all she did know was that she needed to get away from them!

Just as she was about to wonder why she hadn't heard them coming after her, she felt someone grab her and she sent lightning through her body, but it didn't travel to or hurt the other person, it hurt her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain as it traveled along and around her as she collapsed to the ground, she didn't know how long she laid there and just caught her breath, but by the time she looked around she saw Deidara leaning against a tree with that nearly trademark condescending smirk.

"You like your little present? It's quite beautiful, and it suites you well. You use your powers against us and then bam!" He said as he snapped his fingers.

"You're shocked. But we can't have our little pet getting away or disobeying her owners now can we?" He asked and his grin widened as he watched her emotions flood over her face.

She had never felt so disgusting. She sat up and looked down to see a necklace with the crest of Jupiter on it, but it was too small to just slip on and off. She brought her bound hands to it and reached in the back, trying to feel for a clasp but never found one. She looked up at the man with fearful eyes.

It was true… She was like an animal that was being taught how to behave. She lowered her head in defeat.

She was so pathetic.

"Now come on." He called over his shoulder.

She sat there for a few more moments thinking things over. She could run and try to escape, but… That wasn't much help when you didn't know where the hell you were… She would only run in circles and get lost and be found by them and they'd do something horrible to punish her. She stood up, the fire gone in her eyes and she walked after him.

Her spirit had quickly been broken…

When she walked back to where the two men were she had finally realized that it was about dusk… So she hadn't been out for too long seeing as it was about five when she was at her house.

She sat down on the ground approximately five feet away from each of the two men. Her eyes traveled to them and to their cloaks. What was it that was familiar about those damned cloaks they were wearing… A gang?... A group?... Ami had been researching something in Konoha's library and was showing her the picture of the cloak.

"Red clouds…" She murmured softly, not caring that the two members heard her and they watched in amusement as she dropped her jaw and looked between the two in horror.

Akatsuki! It was called Akatsuki! Ami had told her that it was a group of S-Class criminals that were merciless and hell-bent on whatever it was that they were after, and at the moment the hell-bent thing they were after was obviously Sailor Senshi!

"A-Akatsuki!... You're Akatsuki aren't you!" She shouted, not even trying to hide her fear. Ami had told her the stories of these criminal's brutal killings and massacres… And now she had to accompany not _one_, but **two** of them!

Kisame smiled and leaned back against the rock.

"Look Deidara, she's not so stupid after all. She's even figured out who we are." Kisame chuckled at her, but she was too scared to be furious at his comment.

She looked at the ground trying to salvage anything that she could remember of what Ami had told her. Damn her for not paying attention to the overachieving blue haired girl! Something… Something about a Jinchuuriki… Tailed beasts… What the hell were tailed beasts having to do with Sailor Senshi! What was a tailed beast! This was… well in all honesty the worst situation she could have hoped for; she was doomed and couldn't do anything about it.

She lowered her head and threw her arms around her body, trying to make herself think that this wasn't happening and she was in the decrepit, minute and crowded apartment back in Konoha that she now **desperately** yearned for!

"Senshi." She heard the one called Kisame speak to her, and she lifted her head up and glared in his direction. It _was_ their fault after all that she was so despondent, and from the again condescending smirk on the blonde's face, it was merriment for him.

"**What?"** She seethed not even moving her lower jaw, increasing the 'you bet I'm pissed look' even more.

"You do realize that being a little bitch and trying to escape will be futile and leave you with undesired consequences, correct?" He asked and looked at her with the same smirk that Deidara had given her earlier about the 'I'm not beyond raping you for punishment' bit. And suddenly the bite and anger was washed over with that panicky fear once again and she looked away trying to hide it from them. She hated this; it wasn't like her to be so… So… So easily reprimanded! But of course she could try to give herself the benefit of the doubt seeing as this **was** dealing with her precious virginity after all.

She shivered and felt completely disgusted with herself of even imaging the pain of dealing with that… Oh God, now she felt like she was either going to cry or be sick… She hoped for the latter.

She moaned in defeat and placed her head back in her hands.

"_What am I going to do?"_ She thought and felt the ropes on her wrists being loosened and then they were gone.

She pulled them away to see Kisame walking away as he disposed of the rope carelessly onto the ground.

She pulled her wrists to her hands and rubbed their chaffed areas, switching back and forth until the red puffiness began fading away. Okay, so now she had her hands free… One annoying thing out of the way. She sighed heatedly and looked down at her outstretched feet and narrowed her eyes in aggravation.

"Oh, for God's sake! Come on!" She shouted catching the attention of the two Akatsuki who were trying to build a fire before it got too dark.

She looked at them incredulously, her mouth gaping open.

"You couldn't even give me some damned _shoes_ before you whisked me off on this stupid adventure to wherever the hell you're lugging me along to!" She screamed and Deidara growled, getting sick of her annoyingly loud voice.

"Like we could do that with you going psychotic on us, yeah!" He yelled turning back to the newly birthed fire and he began to continuously feed it wood. She watched him for a few seconds and then growled and fell onto her side being sure to turn away from them. She much preferred to look at the roots of the colossal tree she lie next to than their arrogant faces.

She found them to be as interesting as tree roots could be… which, considering that they were tree roots, holding her attention wasn't something she had expected. She sighed and rolled over onto her back and looked up at the sky. Well maybe there was an upside to something; at least she got to sleep outside. She always liked camping.

-:-

She officially loathed camping… It was ruined when she had to sleep on an itty-bitty blanket while being sandwiched between one huge ass shark-man, and a possible perverted blonde who seemed to enjoy watching her shiver and tremor with fear at his sadistic comments. Seriously, did they really have to come to this just to make sure that she wouldn't run away!... Okay... Well maybe if they hadn't done this, she would have tried something. At least this gave her the chance to learn that trying to get past a 'sleeping' Kisame had to be nearly impossible. If she even sighed, he would wake up and make sure she wasn't 'trying' anything.

They had made a fire, but they never ate, so all night she tried to roll over and stifle her stomach's beckoning calls of hunger, but then she would either have to look at the blonde's sleeping face, or watch Kisame's one creepy eye open and stare at her saying 'you better get your ass to bed and stop planning to run away.' She tried listening to his eye's instructions, but it wasn't helping when all she had to sleep in was a tank top and shorts on a freezing cold night!

This ultimately was the worst day of Kino Makoto's life. And ultimately, it turned out to be the worst morning of her life as well.

After spending hours of trying to ignore her hunger and fall asleep, she finally did.

For some odd reason she found this morning to be awfully wonderful, since for those few moments she had thought that she was back in Juuban, asleep in her nice fluffy bed and was about to stretch and let her eyes wander over to the window's curtain-less view to stare out at the city she loved… Yeah, until she noticed slightly ticklish movements on a certain part of her body that shouldn't be touched.

Someone was making soft circles on her navel, that - might I add - was exposed and a hand on top of it. It wasn't circles saying 'get the hell up, Senshi.' or 'it's time to get up! Let's go!' It was 'I love you so much I just want to trace circles around your pretty flat navel and bask in your beauty and then we'll stay in bed together and snuggle until noon!' kind of circles! She almost **hoped** that it was Kisame's hand.

Did she dare to crack an eyes open?... she dared. Her eyes widened. She shouldn't have…

It was Deidara's hand alright, but the part that made her eyes widen was the fact that his fingers, **weren't** moving… And something **under** his palm was. She quickly flicked her eyes over to Deidara and saw that he was indeed asleep, but that still didn't make it okay that he was touching her! She slowly pulled her left arm up, surprised that she didn't brush against Kisame on accident like she had all last night and he would give her that angry eye. She figured he must've gotten up earlier and was out and about. Perhaps that was a good thing with the situation that she was in right now.

She ever so slowly moved to Deidara's hand that was still making her shiver as it moved in different patterns. She gently placed her quivering hand on top of his and pulled it up, palm facing her. Her mouth dropped open, bottom lip quivering and hand violently shaking.

"!" She screamed and threw his hand so hard that she swore she heard his shoulder pop out of place.

She stood up and hopped around as if a disgusting bug had crawled on her. Well in her opinion, this was much worse. While flailing her arms about and hopping back and forth on her feet and still screaming, Deidara stood up angrily.

"What the hell, yeah!" He screamed and as soon as she saw him advancing towards her, she backed up against a tree in fear.

"You! You! You stay away from me you freakish pervert!" She screamed whipping out an accusing and judgmental index finger and pointing it at him shakily. His brows furrowed.

"What the hell are you going on about, Senshi?" He growled and watched as her face turned red, he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Just as she opened her mouth to tell him, she felt her hair swoosh around her and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She knew who it was and turned around to face the angry man.

"K-Kisame! H-he-! His hand it was- and- my stomach- and the tongue!" She screamed incoherently while pointing back at the said blonde without turning around. She was looking up at Kisame like a child would that had just tattled on the bully to her parent.

"What is she going on about? You let her scream? Don't you realize people could be around here and if they hear her, we're screwed?" Kisame growled and she was so much shorter than him, he didn't even have to look around her to glare at Deidara.

"I don't know what she's talking about! I was asleep, damn it!" Deidara shouted and Kisame looked back down at Makoto who almost looked like she had a confused expression, but he wasn't even sure what to call it.

"He has a **mouth** on his **hand** and it **affronted **me!" She screamed and violently poked her palm, trying to make it as clear as possible. Kisame gave her a confused look and then flashed it over to Deidara whose mouth was dropped.

"I can't stop them from doing what they want when I'm sleeping, yeah!" He screamed in his defense and Makoto looked back at him, not believing that he was speaking about the demented mouths like they were nothing but the normal.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" She screamed so loudly that birds flew out of the trees from above them.

-:-

"I'm so glad you decided to come along too, Taru-chan! Mako will be so happy that you came to join us on our search for love!" The blonde exclaimed happily while the violet-eyed girl couldn't help but smile at the Goddess of Love.

"I'm glad you don't mind that I'm coming. But I want to make sure Mako-chan isn't still depressed about losing her job… I hope she's alright." Hotaru spoke and pressed a finger to her lips with worry as they walked up the stairs to Makoto's apartment.

"Oh, stop being such a worrywart, Hotaru! You're starting to sound like Ami-chan! Now! Me, you and Mako-chan are going to have nothing but fun today, and nothing's going to stop us! Got it!" Mina asked as they set foot on the last step that led them directly to Makoto's apartment door. Mina watched as Hotaru's eyes weren't focused on her after her reply, but they instead looked past her. Hotaru's already milky-white skin was gradually turning even paler as fear seeped from her eyes.

"Hota-" Mina was stopped when Hotaru shoved her out of the way and darted past her.

"Hotaru, what is it!" She shouted and whipped around, and just as suddenly as she had turned around her body became unbearably frozen and her eyes wavered.

"No…" She whispered softly and she watched Hotaru jump over the broken down door and begin frantically shouting for Makoto, but Mina knew that it was futile… She knew in the first glance that Makoto was no longer there…

"Mako-chan!" Hotaru's pleading and panicked cries echoed across the empty apartment, nothing but silence and Hotaru's soft sobs ensnared the blonde's ears.

"It looks like that little bitch Deidara has already been here. Damn, I thought we were the first ones. So, which do we go after, mine or yours? They're both here like sitting ducks… It's a pity we have to waste such a good body too… If I didn't have to take the damned bitch, I'd keep her body for my experiments…" The lavender eyed man spoke to his silent partner as he listened to the black haired girl's whimpers that mingled with the silence that was around them.

"Yours… She's a bit more difficult to handle with her powers… We need to take her down first, and then we come back for mine." Kakuzu spoke in a low voice; Hidan smirked with gleefulness, hoping she would wish to battle.

"Great." The silver haired man grinned, and in a split second they were gone.

-:-

I'd love some good criticism since I'm making a comeback after many years and trying DESPERATLY to get my writing abilities back. I'd appreciate intellectual feedback (aka not "This is fucking gay as hell and I hate character 'blank'.") Also, if you enjoy this story, I recommend _War: It Governed Our Lives_ by Mio Fah. She hasn't updated it in a long time, but it's so beautifully written and I've recently re-read it, which is what gave me the inspiration to come back and edit this story and pick it up again. Plus, it's got Hotaru/Kabuto and Usagi/Sasuke and Makoto/Deidara goodness! ;)

-Kat


	2. Deceit Is All They Know

I never imaged I would get such nice feedback; I didn't think that there were very many (if any besides a few of my closer friends on here) that even had any inkling of idea who Deidara or Hidan, and even Kakuzu were! I'm surprised to find that more than a few of you seem to be up-to-date on Naruto like myself! It makes me happy too because I like for my readers to understand what's going on, that always helps, huh? Lol!

I'm… Not really happy with the way that this chapter turned out, it's not as good as chapter one was, I'm still very pleased with that turnout (but I seem to always love my first chapters in stories, it must be the thing of when you know you're coming from a completely fresh start and go wherever you'd like). Thank you all again for all of those reviews! Each means so much to me! And also! If you're behind on Naruto and want to read the manga, I have a URL on my bio towards the bottom with it available up to chapter three-sixty-seven! Well here you are, please enjoy!

**Last Edited- 7/4/08**

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter Two- Deceit Is All They Know

After bluntly establishing that Deidara most definitely had mouths on his palms, with built-in over sized tongues and razor sharp teeth (which were quite similar to Kisame's) they packed and began walking on their way to wherever it was they were dragging her to. She noted that Deidara seemed to be in a terribly irritable mood since he had awoken, but then again she may have to blame that on herself for being an annoying screaming alarm clock with a built-in shoulder dislocater.

She heard him sigh angrily for the umpteenth time since they had started on their trek, which had probably only been about ten to fifteen minutes.

"You know it would take us less than half the time to get there if we weren't walking, yeah?" He asked the navy skinned man to her left while Kisame sighed in irritation.

"I'm not carrying her, Deidara. I'm not dealing with her constant bickering and if you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna kick your ass." Obviously this wasn't the first time that Deidara had told him that. She watched as the said blonde's nose crinkled and brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Oh really Kisame? Is that so!?" The blonde shouted and she couldn't believe that the smaller man was so bluntly challenging the almost giant. It was a bit like watching a noisy little Chihuahua trying to challenge an English Mastiff, the outcome was too blunt. It made her wonder if Deidara had something up his sleeve, she mentally made sure to remind herself not to underestimate him… She watched as the blonde to her right leaned across her over to Kisame who was on her left.

"Deidara, you're being stupid and if you keep going on like that, I'm **going** to kick your ass." She watched as Kisame hissed and his hand gripped the hilt of a large, what looked to be, sword on his back, wrapped in bandage-like material.

Just as Deidara reached out towards the man, Makoto grabbed his wrist making sure she was well away from his palm, which she thought with a shiver, that it looked like the tongue was trying to touch her skin that was so close to its mouth. His eyes traveled to her as she was looking at the tongue and he notably felt her move her grip farther away.

"You're not going to fight… I just want to get to wherever the hell I'm going and leave." She growled trying to not sound too fearful when the tongue was still reaching out for her, and thankfully Deidara ripped away.

"What makes you think you're getting away? Once we've got you, you're here, yeah." He spoke and she noticed that he wiped his wrist where she had touched him like she was diseased. It pissed her off that he thought of her in such a way as she thought of him.

"Don't count on it…" She grumbled angrily and resumed walking as well as Kisame, both S-Class criminals ignoring her overbearing and confident attitude… or at least they were trying to.

They walked along through the uncharted woods in silence and Makoto was left to her thoughts, which were about her Senshi… She wondered if she would ever get a chance to try and call them on her communicator and give them a type of location of where she would be…

Her eyes traveled to Kisame. **He** was the one she needed to worry about… **He** was the scary one that was incredibly strong and loved to use his painful brute force. She also noticed from last night that he was very observant and even a bit too intelligent for her liking.

She then tried to look over at Deidara without showing her detestation on her face, but since she had met him at the restaurant it was clearly impossible. Okay so what did she know of him? Well, she knew he was a S.O.B. who seemed to enjoy making her already terribly sucky life even more, if you will, sucky. He was bothersome, abnormally obnoxious, egotistical-… wait! Damn it! She was getting off the topic… Okay, she knew he was deceivingly strong, or at least strong and smart enough to trick her…

"_Deceiving…"_ She thought. If there was one thing she had learned about him and one word that would describe him would be, deceiving. He had **deceived** her at the restaurant that he was just an annoying feminine man. He had **deceived** her with his strength when he had so easily pinned her back in Konohagakure. And he had **deceived** her into thinking that getting away would be oh-so simplistic. And also, those mouths… She couldn't help but let her curious gems slink over to those hands that were partially hidden by the long sleeves of his traditional Akatsuki garb.

"What are they for?" She asked before she could stop herself and watched as Deidara looked at her and then saw that her curious and slightly regretful gaze was still plastered to his hands.

He sneered with a spiteful smirk as he brought his palms up to face him.

"These?..." He asked and darted his eyes over to her and thought he might have seen her nod slightly.

"These create art. Magnificent art." He spoke egotistically and conceitedly of his kekkei genkai.

He looked over at her to see her with a stare that was either stunned or confused, so he settled for both.

"Would you like to see?" He asked and was already reaching into his pouch filled with clay before she could answer.

She watched in pure entertainment as he pulled his hand out of the small pouch and watched the mouth on his right hand as it was chomping on something. Her eyes grew wide 

when she looked to see a tiny thumb sized bird fluttering around his fingers, her eyes not daring to leave it. He watched with a smirk as the bird began to gracefully flutter over to her. He wanted to know exactly how she was going to react, if she would accept it or push it away.

When it was close enough so that she could reach out and touch it, she backed up a hair and ever so slowly reached out the palm of her hand and it gently settled in the crater of her palm, just staring up at her innocently. She had no idea why she wanted to hold this newly spewed, chewed up creation, which was just birthed out of a mouth on the palm of a man's hand that she loathed with every fiber of her being… but for some reason… she just did.

She slowly brought her other hand up to stroke the miniature creature, wanting to know what it would feel like. She barely touched her second to last finger against it; afraid she might smash it and slowly pulled the tip of her finger across its back. Just as a smile was about to appear on her lips, the first smile that she was willing to let these two criminals see, something went terribly wrong.

The urge, the urge to make her body explode and the satisfaction of seeing such beauty being detonated, going out with a bang, being completed, it filled him so much that he could no longer restrain them. It was too much. He wanted to feel complete and whole when he watched her body expand and become completely mutilated, that's what made his art, art. No one had ever accepted his art like she just had, not even danna… And she, of all the people, had graciously accepted it.

Just when he watched her begin to smile he knew it was then that she was at the peek of her beauty. Never had he seen something so majestic, everything was perfect; the loose curls hanging down and brushing her cheeks, the soft lighting behind her of the almost risen sun, making her skin glow almost like she was inhuman and it was just her skin that gave off that heavenly glow. And of course the smile that had began to pull at her soft pink petal like lips.

He never would believe anyone if they ever told him that he wasn't seeing her as art, but seeing her as a lover. It didn't even cross his mind that that might be what he was feeling, seeing, thinking, but all he knew was now was when it needed to be done. Now.

"Katsu." He spoke, waiting to watch her explode, his body filled with adrenaline and pure satisfaction waiting to see his masterpiece. But it never came.

He had feared this would happen, but he knew if he didn't let Deidara be a showoff, it would have caused him to be temperamental again. He watched Deidara staring at her with an odd expression, but it was now a familiar sight to Kisame. He knew what he was about to do, and just as the blonde let the first syllable pass his lips, Kisame smacked the bird out of her hands and not three feet away did it explode sending them falling back into trees and shrubbery.

It took her a few seconds to understand the entirety of what had just happened. He **again** had deceived her into thinking 'oh it's safe! Please come and hold and pet my cute flapping birdie of freaking doom!' And that was what he had up his sleeve! He could blow things to smithereens! And the bird wasn't even bigger that her freaking thumb for God's sake and it threw her into a tree!

Yeah, deceiving still worked but so did fucking masochistic! She angrily stood up, Kisame next to her on the ground and she stomped over to the blonde.

"What the hell is your problem!? You were going to blow the shit out of me, and thought it wouldn't hurt me!? Let's see you try it again and when I'm through with you, you won't be 

able to even move those disgusting tongues of yours, you freak!" She bit furiously and before she could even gasp, a hand tightly gripped around her willowy neck, fingers tunneling into her creamy alabaster skin.

"Kah!" She shouted and pulled her shivering hands to his thick wrist desperately trying to pry his fingers loose.

She wasn't frantically trying to pry them out to sustain her breath, but for the fact that the tongue was slithering around on her neck.

"Are you sure you want to say that again, Senshi? Just say it once more and I'll maul your pretty little body to pieces." He growled without any strain in his voice even though he had her life in the palm of his hands.

"Gah!" She screamed and it enthralled him when he felt the vibrating feeling of her screech against his hand and smirked sadistically.

Suddenly she felt the pressure leave her neck and she fell to the ground gasping for breath and holding her tender neck. She looked up to see Kisame gripping Deidara's wrist so hard that she thought he was going to snap it in two if he continued holding it in such a fashion. Even though it was literally in a death grip, Deidara's face only showed irritation that he was interrupted.

"Don't ever try that again. I'm not failing this mission because you got hotheaded and decided to kill her and ruin everything he has planned." Makoto then noted that when Kisame looked that threatening as he hissed through his dagger like teeth, he looked absolutely menacing, almost like an antagonist character in a horror movie.

"Tch." Deidara growled and quickly snapped his disdainful gaze to the girl on the ground as she stared solemnly at her feet that had multiple cuts and scrapes randomly scattered across them.

He ripped away and turned around making his way onward.

"Let's just go." The blonde growled as Kisame watched Makoto slowly begin to shuffle to her feet but as she was about to stand upright, a sound of familiarity pieced her ears and she felt her heart bottom out on to the forest floor.

Someone was calling her on her communicator.

She watched as what it seemed like slow motion when Kisame and Deidara turned to look at her angrily.

She quickly shoved her hands in her pocket and brought it to her face flipping it open.

"Mak-"

"Usagi! He- aaahh!" She screamed looking at the screen and then suddenly a fist slammed into her jaw, the communicator slipping from her grasp and landing on the ground.

-:-

"MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed into her communicator, tears falling as she did. On Makoto's end, the communicator had fallen to the ground and now all that she could see were feet 

moving as she heard shouting. She watched as a person walked behind where the communicator was and it was picked up and shut. The last thing she saw was the blue sky above the person holding Makoto's belonging.

She sat there for a few minutes, her body shaking and trembling, fearing that they had just killed her Senshi.

"MAKO-CHAN!" She screamed again and collapsed to the ground, her own communicator filled with static as it fell from her shaking grasp.

"Usako…" Mamoru spoke softly as he stroked her head while she cried in his lap.

After Hotaru and Minako had found Makoto's apartment in the state of calamity, they hurriedly made their way back to the inner's apartment, all the while contacting the rest of the Senshi and explaining what they found. Of course hearing that one of their own, nonetheless The Senshi of Determination, had been taken, they came as soon as they were told.

Haruka clenched her jaw shut at watching her queen fall to pieces like that, and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. That's the part that pissed her off. When she went back and looked at Makoto's apartment, it looked like it had happened right after she had left seeing as half of her groceries were still out, and she knew Makoto was never one to procrastinate with housework. If she had stayed a little longer, if she had taken her time leaving, maybe, just maybe she would have been able to prevent anything from happening to the brunette.

She was retracted from her thoughts when she watched the miko stand and walk towards the door, her expression unreadable.

"Rei…" Setsuna called from across the room as the raven-haired girl's hand wavered, waiting to grasp the doorknob. She slowly turned around to face the grass-haired Senshi of Time.

"You can't go out alone." She spoke sternly and Rei tried to smile but it turned into an awkward pleading look.

"I'm only going to visit the local shrine. I want to see if I can do some fire reading. I want to see if I can find anything out about these people." She spoke softly and before anyone could protest, the door was hastily shut behind her slender form.

When she walked out, she cast her eyes towards the illuminated and warm looking sky, brushing her bangs away from her weary eyes. She found it somewhat comical and ironic that it was such a sunny day, it was pretty much screaming that it was perfect. Such irony… it was like it was mocking the Senshi and their foreboding position.

She quickly walked away from the filled apartment before someone chased after her, and once she was about a block away she reasoned it was safe to resume her normal pace.

His red eyes watched her every movement as if he was calculating each and every detail of how he was going to obtain the fire wielding miko.

"This may prove to be simpler than we first assumed." He spoke in a monotone voice, the onyx haired man next to him watching the girl as well.

"Really? That's good… Say, I think Deidara-senpai's been here already, I think they noticed their friend was gone." Tobi spoke and Itachi didn't even register what he was saying, he had learned how to block him out quickly after they became acquainted.

"If you hinder my attempt at capturing her, I'll kill you. Don't get in my way." The Sharingan wielder growled and Tobi now wished he was with the hotheaded Deidara-senpai rather than the 'scary' Itachi-san.

"R-right…" He replied not as up spirited and they both disappeared.

-:-

Hours. It had been freaking **hours** of her sitting in front of this fire and she got nothing, not even the slightest glimpse of Makoto or anything about her whereabouts.

She finally opened her irritated amethyst orbs to look at the hungry fire flashing in front of her, feeling sweat drip from her brow. She pulled her thin wrist up to her face to look at her watch and sighed. She needed to get back to the others before they got worried and came looking for her. She could almost hear them now, running up the steps to this large shrine.

She stood with a small smile on her lips as she began to bask in the memories of being in Tokyo at her own shrine. She quickly began to pick her up belongings and just as they were placed securely in her arms she sensed someone behind her.

"Hino Rei?" They asked in a low monotone voice.

"Yes, wh-" She turned around with a confused look and red met violet.

Her body was as stiff as a board and effortlessly her eyes closed and her body fell forward to the ground, her belongings clashing to the floor with small clanks.

Damn… Deceived again…

-:-

He just wouldn't shut the hell up…

"I bet you thought you were smart keeping this on yourself, yeah. I told you we should have checked her." The blonde spoke so conceitedly, just loving the fact that he had her one ticket away from them in his grasp and his once detrimental plan was now safely on track. Maybe she wouldn't have minded him blowing her up after all.

"Just shut up and start looking for a place to sleep." Kisame growled who was obviously also sick of hearing Deidara go on and on about the damned communicator all day… but that as to be expected from the artist, he supposed.

Makoto could feel the difference in the air since they had been walking. It was very sticky, humid and uncomfortably soggy. She presumed that meant a body of water was nearby.

"_Great."_ She thought bitterly. She had to deal with Sharky, Mr. Masochistic and now mosquitoes!?

She didn't even bother trying not to let her growl be audible.



"What now, Senshi?" Kisame barked, but didn't find her important enough to make him stop from looking for a nice place to camp.

"I don't want to get eaten by mosquitoes!" She couldn't help but shout in anger. Honestly you'd be fairly irritable too if you had to accompany those two and have no shoes while tripping over things and having mud squishing through your toes. She liked nature, yes, but she wasn't a freaking Pocahontas for God's sake!

She watched as Kisame looked back at her with a malicious smile that made her skin crawl.

"You won't have to worry about mosquitoes; that's not that type of water that we're here for." He spoke and she watched him pull back some bushes and her eyes widened. For the first time, they got to see her dazzling smile. A true smile.

She took off running happily, not even trying to be graceful as she jumped over the shrubbery.

"A hot spring!? You're kidding!? Ahahahahaa!" She laughed joyfully as she rushed over to the edge of the water half tempted to rip her clothes off then and there regardless if the two men saw her stark naked or not.

"I have first dibs! I ha-" She screamed as she turned around at the edge just in time to see Kisame rushing towards her, with one small detail sticking out in her mind.

Bare.

Ass.

Naked.

Shark man…

BARE ASS NAKED SHARK MAN!?

She squeezed her eyes shut and plastered her arms to her sides feeling like she was in the middle of a stampede of bulls.

"Just shut up and get in Senshi." She heard him growl next to her and felt an arm snake around her waist. The next thing she knew, she was in the scolding hot water, trying to quickly resurface so breath would be restored to her suffocating lungs.

She quickly made it back to air and gasped and flailed her arms trying to grab the edge. Too bad she was completely out of breath and trying to stay buoyant wasn't easy when you're trying to multitask all of those things.

She felt herself slip just as she reached out for the edge and then something tight gripped around her wrist and threw her up and out of the water enough so that she could breathe. She looked up to see Deidara trying to pull her out but there was a problem… The problem... She looked back to see something blue under the water and felt a hand gripping her ankle.

"Damn it, Kisame! You yell at **me** for almost killing her, yeah! Let her go, you stupid shark!" Deidara screamed and she felt the man release the death grip on her tiny ankle and she quickly flew out of the water and to Deidara who was now on the ground under her. At the 

moment, she really didn't care at the kind of situation that they were in; she was only caring about regaining this wonderful thing called air.

Then again, the entirety of everything hit. Hips straddled hips, her bending over him, his hands holding her waist, hers put next to his neck, fingers tangled in his hair… Him staring up at her like... like that… It was quite similar to the way they had been positioned back at her apartment, well… except for the fact that all of the hostility was gone and replaced with… passion?... No… No, it couldn't be that… Could it?

NO!

She quickly ripped her eyes from his and pushed herself off and next to him. She speedily wiped the droplets of water from her face that now had a slight pink tint to it… No! No, it did **not** have that little schoolgirl pink tint to it! It didn't! She repudiated it!

"He only acts this way when he's around water." She heard him speak and sit up behind her as if he hadn't felt anything that she just had. She let her eyes slip over to the water seeing a blue streak and the water pushing against the figure. She watched for a few minutes as the blue blob swam around under the water like an animal.

So strange, but to be expected. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a large multicolored blob slosh into the water with a loud splash. She looked closer and realized what they were. They were Kisame's clothes.

She looked over her shoulder and watched as Deidara began to pull his Akatsuki cloak over his head.

"Guh… U-uhm… What-what are _you_ doing… exactly?" She asked and watched him look up as he gripped the bottom of his shirt.

"I'm bathing… What does it look like?" He asked as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it and the cloak into the water and she looked to watch them land, floating atop the spring. Then, like a shark would nibble and play with its victims, they were tugged on slightly and then in one swift movement they were submerged. She noticed Kisame's clothes had disappeared as well, subconsciously wondering where exactly Kisame was keeping their clothing.

"B-but- but…" She started and looked back at the shirtless man, her eyes immediately traveling to the left side of his chest. Her eyes widened when she looked at the tattoos and the thread that was sown into his skin, looking as if someone had operated on him and took his heart out. She involuntarily placed her hand on her left breast thinking of how absolutely painful that looked… she didn't even know whether to call it a wound or not… She hastily ripped her eyes away before he would catch her staring. He would probably accuse her of _ogling_ him.

"If you want to bathe then this is the only chance you've got. Unless you want to stay disgusting." He spoke and she then heard a splash followed by a louder one and turned to see him rising to the surface after jumping in.

"W-wait! You mean… You mean when you're in there!?... Like at the same time?!" She asked and watched him smirk at her.

"Yeah, what did you think we were going to sit around and wait for you to bathe? We aren't going to sit there and baby-sit you; we have better stuff to do than that." He spoke and began to take the water in his cupped hands and rub it against his face.

She sat there staring at him incredulously. He was seriously telling her that she had to bathe with-… with them!? Or not at all!?... But she wanted it. She wanted it_** bad**_.

She watched to see Deidara dive under the water and it looked like Kisame was on the other side of the huge body of water splashing around gleefully, much like a child would, she mused. So she took that moment as an advantage.

She ran and jumped in so fast she almost tripped. She didn't think that she had ever undressed that fast before in her life. She came up above the water and gasped for air and then began to relax. That was until she heard chuckling from where Deidara was, about ten feet away.

She pulled away from the ledge she had been leaning on, opened her eyes and gasped, her face a blood red. Before she had jumped in, she quickly threw her clothes in, seeing that they were going to obviously wash their clothes, but now Deidara had her sugar pink, lace edged panties in his hand snickering.

"Hehehehee, look Kisame. Did you ever picture _her_ being the pink lacy type, yeah?" Deidara laughed and she watched in horror as Kisame rose up next to him, her matching bra in his clutch.

"No, not really." He admitted and she thought she was going to pass out. She quickly turned around and faced the bank, her hands gripping the edge, eye twitching.

"_I'm gonna kill them…"_ She thought.

Kisame was like a completely different person when he was in his natural habitat… She didn't like it. He was too… Playful. She liked the mean, hard ass better who didn't see any attraction to her being a female whatsoever.

She turned around and dove under the water, taking out her hair holder and resurfaced, her long hair plastered to her blushing cheeks.

"Look, Deidara, she's embarrassed!" She heard Kisame chuckle as well as Deidara. She opened her eyes, furiously glaring at the two.

"Shut up you damned panty sniffers! Go do something that doesn't have to do with me!" She screamed angrily and she felt the water churn around her legs just as the last word parted from her lips. She felt water dripping onto her body and looked up to see Kisame standing looming over her unclothed form, a grin on his face. Her eyes inflated to five times their normal size and she covered herself and got down in the water so that only her nostrils were above it. She shut her eyes and lifted her foot in the air and pressed it against his chest trying to push him away as she counter pushed against the bank. No avail.

She gasped and sucked in water when she felt him lightly touch her calf. She came up to her shoulders, still trying to stay above water, cover herself, push him away, sputter out water and now trying to get his frisky hand off of her damned leg.

"What the hell, Kisame!?" She screamed looking up at him and shivered seeing that creepy smile again.

"Deidara! Get him away from me! He's touching me!" If she weren't in such a foreboding position, she would have found it comical how she had to keep tattling on the two S-Classed criminals to each other… But right now, her main concern was getting that hand that kept crawling farther up her calf the hell off of her!

She looked around the man to see Deidara turned the other way rubbing the imaginary dirt off of his arm, not wanting to deal with the blue man.

"You deal with him. I don't like it when he's like this either, yeah."

She gaped at him and looked back to see Kisame's grin was even wider and he reached out to grab her upper arm and her eyes widened.

"DEIDARA!" She screamed and began to squirm and thrash her body in the water, Kisame's hand gripping her leg and holding it still as he smirked.

She snarled and kicked her other leg up in the air, making sure she pressed her back up against the bank harder so that she wouldn't fall under the water, and smashed it against his face trying to use his top-heavy body as an advantage. She stopped moving for a second when she felt the man's mouth on her foot and then his teeth slowly sinking into her little foot.

"_**DEIDARA!"**_ She screamed louder than she ever had and no longer cared if anyone saw her. She tried to lean forward and hit him off of her but he only gripped her tighter, causing her to thrash her body around much more in attempt at her fruitless escape.

"You're such a pain, yeah." She heard Deidara speak and within a few seconds, Kisame's death grip was gone but now she found herself in an even more agonizing position… She would much rather have gone back to Kisame molesting her foot…

He had grabbed her and lifted her, as well as himself, out of the water and away from Kisame's reach, but the only problem was… He was still holding _her_** naked** body against _his_ **naked **body… bridal style.

She couldn't move… All she could imagine was looking up and seeing him eyeing her as hungrily as Kisame had… the little bastard…

He felt her jerk her head to him, her wet hair clinging to his arm in the process.

She sucked in a breath to yell at him, but something stopped her. She looked up to see him look down at her, but like before… That look, it was _that_ look again. The look that would make any girls knees buckle. The look that every girl, if she was lucky, would get it twice in her lifetime. The look that Makoto had always wanted someone to give her, but no one ever had until… Until… THIS. WAS. DEIDARA! This wasn't any Prince Charming she wanted, he was an S-Classed criminal who wanted to do something terrible to her, captured her, kissed her to make her shut up, took advantage of her, tried to kill her, and now he was-… He was… Still looking at her like that….

She had almost gotten over the fact that she was wet and naked in _his_ also very naked grasp, but those cursed hands ruined it. **Again.**

When he looked down at her, he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to hers. He couldn't explain it let alone understand it. She was naked in his arms and he couldn't even _look_ at her! He stared into her eyes to see her looking at him with a very soft and tender expression, something he hadn't seen on her unless he had turned over and watched her sleep for a few seconds and then he would shut his own eyes. It felt strange though that he knew they both were perfectly conscious, yet she was looking at him with those large, sultry, emerald eyes. Suddenly he felt her stiffen and a strange expression crossed her face as her complexion became notably paler.

She felt the tongue on his hand slide across her upper thigh as well as the one on her shoulder. She began to squirm angrily.

"Put me down!" She screamed as she thrashed in his hold and he huffed angrily and dropped her hard onto the ground.

She sat up, her knees under her, hands clenched tightly on her lap. She heard him sit down behind her and peeked around to see that he was facing the water. It seemed that he had, this time, felt something that she had felt for him… She looked over her shoulder again, blushing and watched him in slow motion as he began to turn around. Her eyes grew wide and he had turned around completely so she resolved to shoving her hands in his face and pushing him back.

"Don't look at me!" She cried and pushed him so hard that he fell back into the water.

She deemed this as her chance and took off for the trees in a mad dash.

Once he resurfaced he looked around angrily for the damned annoying girl and saw that she was gone. He felt his stomach drop out from under him. She took off. But what kind of an idiot would run away bare ass naked?!

He looked around trying to see her and then any bit of worry spilled away and was replaced with humor.

She was poking her head around a well-hidden tree about twenty feet away and looking at him pleadingly, while holding her hand out.

"C-can… Can I have my clothes, please?" He heard is ask in the most innocent voice that had ever passed through her pouty pink lips.

He lowered himself back into the warm water, keeping himself turned around so he could watch her. She was quite entertaining and seemed to put herself in horrible situations. Always doing things without thinking beforehand.

"And what are you going to do with them? Wear them? They're soaking wet, Senshi." He laughed as he watched her eyes widen in realization as she disappeared behind the tree.

"What am I going to wear then!?" She billowed so loud that Kisame resurfaced to see what was going on.

"She's so annoying…" He heard Kisame growl as he pulled himself up onto the bank, their clothes in his grasp. He watched him walk over to his small bag and pull out a shirt and pants.

Obviously he was back to the regular Kisame, and Deidara found that to weigh much easier on his mind when he knew he didn't have to worry about both him and the girl.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the bank while relaxing.

"Here, you can wear this until- Ofa!" He heard Kisame shout.

"Get away from me you damned pervert! I should kill you for- AH! Don't touch me! I said don't touch me! I'm naked! You're naked- Gah! Stop it!"

"You shut up! I'm only trying to make you be quiet and now you're screaming even louder!"

"GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT I'M _**NAKED**_!?" Deidara sighed happily as he leaned against the bank.

Yes, this _was_ nice. Because instead of Kisame dealing with the little angry spitfire, it _could_ be him. Ah, but you see, it wasn't and that's what made their shouts so charismatic to his ears.

"I said wear it damn it! I don't care if you're naked or not, you're nothing to look at anyway! You're only a little prepubescent girl!" Deidara smirked knowing that Kisame would most likely literally eat those words.

"**P-prepubescent?"** He heard the brunette growl. Oh, yes, Kisame had better be hungry.

"How **dare **you! I am twenty-one years old you-you-you-… YOU OLD MAN!" He heard her billow and not a few seconds after the words left her mouth he heard a thump, which he figured was Makoto's fist hitting some place on his body.

-:-

Constant and annoying drips splashed into her eyes and she wiped them away like she had for the past two days. The pelting rain had yet to cease and still the only thing covering her body was the shorts and small tank. She shivered and bit her lip while trying to keep her heavy lids open. She knew she was getting sick, but if those two got any idea that she was going weak on them and was too sick to even walk, they'd berate her and never let her hear the end of it! She just had to hold out until they got where it was they were going. So much for trying to escape when you were trying to keep from passing out, or throwing up on the man who was walking in front of you.

His eyes darted over to the older man and he must have been watching him silently, waiting for him to notice because his eyes were already boring into his. Their eyes locked and they both knew that each were thinking the same thoughts. They knew the girl was getting sick and that was going to be a pain the ass! Deidara knew that Kisame couldn't carry her if she was sick and puking on him… And he couldn't blame him, but the real problem would be that they were getting behind schedule already! They couldn't afford to stop and nurse her back to health with something! They'd stop if it got any worse… Maybe… If she could still walk, they didn't have a problem with what was happening now.

Her vision was getting blurry now. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them. Damn, it wasn't helping! Her stomach churned with a terrible sickly feeling and she slapped her hand to her mouth breathing heavily through her nostrils to try and keep herself from throwing up what little food she had been fed. After successfully calming her stomach she sighed and tried to pick up the pace, walking next to Deidara now. She watched his surprised eyes dart over to her and she sneered, proving to them that she was just fine. She smiled and turned her head back to look forward… She lifted her foot in mid stride and fell sideways into Deidara startling him. She tried to open her eyes when she felt his hands hurry and grasp her upper arms trying to keep her from falling to the ground, but darkness overtook her vision.

-:-

"I'm not sleeping with her, yeah! I hate her!" A hissing voice spat in the vicinity of her hearing range.

"Well, I'm not either. You'll have to deal with it! What will someone say if they come in and see me sleeping with my 'sister'? How will we explain that, Deidara? Or are you too stupid to take things like, such as your plan, into consideration?" Another, clearly just as disturbed voice, retorted. She moaned softly and rolled over and felt her face smash into something warm and stiff.

She moaned again and opened her eyes, now truly feeling all of the pain and aches of her body.

"What's happening to me?..." She whispered in her hoarse voice, letting her doubled and blurry vision reset to see something black next to her face and she rested her cheek on it.

"You're sick you idiot, why else would we be in a place like this, yeah?" Deidara spoke and she heard his voice rumble while she had her ear pressed to his back. She gasped, her throat making a disgusting wheezy sound when she did, and she pulled back away from the blonde who turned around to look at her.

She let her puffy eyes stay locked to his blue one for a few moments and then parted to look at her surroundings. She was in a small room that was decorated with a homey feeling to it. There was a small television in the corner, a door leading to a bathroom and then another bed next to the one she was laying in while Deidara sat next to her. The other bed, which consisted of Kisame, looked a bit too undersized to house the shark-man, his feet were even draped over the bottom.

"What's-… I don't understand… Where are we?" She asked wincing at the raw pain in her throat as she spoke, bringing her hand to massage her tender trachea.

She watched Deidara's back rise and fall and she heard him sigh quietly.

"You were so sick that you couldn't even walk, we weren't going to lug your ass around so we found a small village nearby and luckily found this inn." He spoke, and he could feel her curious eyes on his back.

"So… No one knows about the Akatsuki here I'm guessing?" She spoke as softly as she could, because if she talked any louder it would draw tears to her eyes.

She heard Kisame chuckle and let her eyes slowly travel to his, their eyes locking.

"No one knows, but we had to use aliases just for precautions. And so _little sister_, we're here because we were on a journey to Water Country to rejoin our family after you had married the aspiring artist, Kenji, a few months ago. And so while on our way, you caught this terrible cold and we had to stop and nurse you back to health here." Kisame spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. Her bloodshot eyes widened and darted over to Deidara's back and she could tell by the look of his stiff posture that he was just as pissed.

"_M-married_!? _Brother_!? Who the hell would buy such shit!?" She screamed wincing at each syllable.

"Apparently, the innkeeper who is this adorable little old lady, charming as ever and so if you don't want her or any of these other people in this God-awful town to die, I suggest you go along with it, _Ayame_ and stop screaming. You're sick, _remember_?" Kisame spoke and smiled seeing her eyes widen and a smirk was plastered across his face. So her weakness was powerless others?

"_How noble and like a princess…"_ He mused in his thoughts.

"But, married? Seriously, why couldn't we all be a big happy damn family of siblings?" She growled even though she knew it was just as bad as screaming.

"Because we look nothing alike." Kisame answered and she looked at him incredulously.

"No more alike than you and I do!" She retorted and began to go into a coughing fit as tears filled her eyes and her face flushed red.

"Aw, you mean you don't want to grow up and you and Deidara have little babies with curly blonde hair and green eyes and have little bitty mouths on their hands?" The blue man mused and both the coughing girl and the artist stiffened and looked up at Kisame.

"Are you kidding me?... Did you really just suggest that?" Makoto scowled through her cracking voice, making it a lot less malicious than she thought it would turn out.

"You'd really think that I'd settle for a little wench like her, yeah? You'd think I'd want to have a child with _her_?" He spat as if just speaking the words was leaving an awful taste in his mouth. He heard Makoto huff/wheeze behind him.

"Well, excuse me, but who ever said that I'd want to bare your child, you pompous asshole!? You're disgust-"

"That's enough!" Kisame cut her off before she would make that same, idiotic mistake again.

"You will act like a married, newlywed couple. Not like a bunch of bickering geezers! We'll only be here for a bit longer, so shut the hell up and let's go to sleep!" Kisame yelled and Makoto noted that from looking out the window that it was dark.

"But…" She started and looked the other way, blushing.

"But, I'm hungry…" She spoke softly and looked to see Deidara turn around and sneer and at her. She then looked over at Kisame who was holding his head in his hands and massaging his temples.

"Go get her some soup or something, Deidara." Kisame commanded as the said blonde whipped his head around so fast that his hair smacked his face.

"I'm not helping that inconsiderate, bitc-"

"NOW!" Kisame screamed and Makoto flinched. Kisame has such speedy mood swings! From what she processed about him before, he was always a bit calm… Never bipolar.

She quickly flapped her hand to her ears, holding her congested head, it almost felt like the pain was echoing, but she reasoned that it was just throbbing. She turned over onto her knees and threw a pillow over her head, her rear sticking up in the air.

"Stopyelling,stopyelling,stopyelling,stopyelling…" She trailed on trying to make this throbbing pain leave her distorted mind.

She then realized something… She slowly pulled away and out from under the pillow to look at herself. She was no longer in her, forest green tank (that was now faded from the constant rain) or her shorts, but instead was in a shirt that looked similar to Deidara's as well as his bottoms… Kisame watched with a smirk because it was like watching someone plug something into a socket when he watched her mind reel.

She snapped her head in his direction, mouth slightly agape.

"Y-you…**You, didn't?" **She hissed and she narrowed her red trimmed eyes, making the green look almost inhuman for the color of an iris.

"The inn lady said that changing you would be our first priority, she said you were close to getting hypothermia. I guess we probably should have covered you, but we figured your body was tougher than that." Kisame grinned with satisfaction as he watched her glare with pure hatred.

"**I. Hate. You. Both." **She spat and began to pull and tug at the oversized clothing.

Maybe this wasn't so bad… She was now in a town… And towns, no matter how small, would have a directory, right? So all she needed to do was, wait for the precise moment when they weren't completely paying attention to her and make a break for it. She slowly let her eyes travel up to Kisame, and shuddered to see that he was already staring at her with his scrutinizing eyes, he must have known that she was plotting something. She watched him sneer and shake his head.

"Don't you even think about it, Senshi." His words seemed to drown and suffocate her mind, even after Deidara had walked in, shoving a hot bowl of soup in her direction, the scowl never faltering from his lips, the words were still there. She took it in her hands, staring down at it, watching the puffs of steam billow up in the air, much like smoke would come from a fire. She wouldn't give up. Ever. She was made for yearning for determination.

"Eat, and then we sleep." Kisame growled and she heard the bed creak signaling that he had leaned back, picturing him with his hands folded behind his head, listening intently for her to say something… But she never did. She picked up the spoon and began to eat the warm nourishment and let it coat her searing esophagus.

Her eyes rolled down to her chest to look at the necklace which held the crest of Jupiter, wondering if she would be the only one to have to put up with such a monstrosity.

-:-

Her eyes unwillingly tugged open, she wished she wouldn't have opened them because the pain in her head made her feel as if would someone ask her a simple question as what two plus two would equal and even that minuet amount of thinking would make her head explode. She moaned softly at the sounds of the voices and slowly picked herself up, one hand involuntarily reaching to hold her throbbing head.

"What…" She managed to whisper as she opened her eyes again, this time the light boring into them, making her cringe in pain at its intensity and snap them shut. She heard the voices cease and she slowly let her eyes slide open, taking the in lighting with moderation. Her blurred vision then found its way over to two black dots. She blinked hard, trying to return her vision to its normal look. And then it did. She gasped through her clenched teeth and shot up to her feet, swaying most certainly with lightheadedness.

"What's going?! Who are you!?" She shouted, her hands finding their way to a tree behind her for stability.

She didn't like this feeling, this feeling of vulnerability and fragility. And then it dawned on her; her ruby orbs narrowing with hatred as her eyes interlocked with the identical pair from before.

"It took you longer to awaken than we anticipated, Hino-san." His smooth and calm voice only stroked her ego the wrong way even more so than it already was, seeing as he was taking her so lightly.

"You're the ones that took Makoto, aren't you!? What did you do to me?!" She screamed, fists clenched, readying herself for battle.

"That wasn't us! It was Deidara-senpai!" The black clad figure corresponding to Itachi spoke with giddiness. She let her eyes break from the black ones to the man with the pumpkin orange mask.

"What do you want?" She growled ferociously through her clenched teeth.

"We were told to capture you, and so we did. What we want to do with you in none of your concern." His monotone voice had definitely pushed her buttons enough. She growled and took off towards him and concentrated, trying to feeling for the fire to explode into her hands, and it did… She gasped and looked down at her hands.

"Ah!" She screamed in utter pain, the flames engulfing her arm and slowly crawling upwards to her shoulder. Tears clouded her vision as she collapsed to the ground, the flames leaving her body, but charred marks guided their way along her arm with incoherent patterns.

Her labored breathing was all that could be heard and she turned her face so that they couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes to the ground. She tried to make herself stop, but the pain… Oh God, she had never imagined the feeling of her burning flesh… She had always been immune to fire. Always. So what was different know?

"Well, at least we know the necklace works, ne Itachi-san?" Tobi asked and stood up and walked over, examining the fallen girl as she moved her head to look up at him, sneering.

"What the hell are you going on about? What do you mean 'work'?" She snapped, still gasping for breath, not even bothering to wipe her tears away. She watched the man look down at her.

"Oh, the necklace. You see, if you try to hurt us using your fire attacks and then-boom, it attacks you instead. So you can no longer use it." He spoke as if the news would bring complete merriment to the girl.

"Wh-what?" She managed to gasp out as she pushed herself up with her good arm, flinching as she moved the slightly burned one. She felt around her neck and Itachi watched with interest as her eyes widened.

She looked down, the small pendant in her hands and her mouth slightly open. A bright ruby red pendant with the mark of Mars on it was around her neck. Much like Makoto had done, she felt around to see if she was able to pull it off or find a clasp. Her trials were fruitless.

She looked down at the ground with hatred radiating off of her body. She snapped her gazed up to see Itachi watching her with his speculative black eyes. She knew who they were now.

"What do you want with the Sailor Senshi, Akatsuki scum?"

-:-

She didn't think she had ever ran so fast in her life, she pushed her feet to the ground as rapid as she possibly could, feeling the wind blowing through her short locks. She needed to find that shrine and she needed to find it **now**! After about an hour and a half of Rei not returning, Setsuna sent her and Haruka out to go and find her, hoping that this would only be a false alarm.

She told Haruka that it would be best if they were to split up since none of them knew where this shrine was and now she was just aimlessly running around looking for it! She rounded a corner, and smashed right into the stiff back of someone, sending her flying to her bottom. She laid there for a few seconds; just catching her breath before she would apologize. Running never really was her forte… Well, overly exuberant things in general, were never her forte, period. Finally after slightly regaining her breath, she opened her eyes and sat up. She was surprised to see no one on the ground, but two pairs of feet around her.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you like that. It's just that I'm trying to find my friend. Do you happen to know where the local shrine is, by any chance?" She asked quietly as she stood up, and once she was back to her full short height, she gasped. Her violet eyes locked with light purple in distress. His face twisted into a smile… If you would call it that.

"Well, how lucky am I to run into a girl like you…" He sneered while her eyes were still tracing over his strange features, the silver-purple tinted hair, the lavender eyes… Pale skin quite similar to her tone… He was _tall_. Very tall. She had to turn her head straight up to look at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"_This feeling… This is a bad feeling… I think these are the people that took, Mako-chan…"_ She thought helplessly in her mind.

"Don't look so scared, we won't hurt you that much." He grinned and her eyes widened, while her irises dilated. She slowly backed away, she was too afraid to even scream.

She moved another hair and watched as the man next to him lunged forward towards her. She whipped around and dashed back around the corner from where she came. She did nothing but look ahead, even though she knew they were pursuing her. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her upper arm and yanked her to a stop.

"You little bitch, now how did I know you'd run like a scared little girl?" He mused and she looked up with large fearful eyes to meet his light violet ones once more.

She shook her head and tried to push him away from her, but she was always so frail and weak. And against his strong grip she didn't have much of a chance.

"Hey! Are you in trouble young lady!?" She and her attacker whipped their heads around to see a man walking towards her, concern plastered across his face and she heard the attacker chuckle against her tiny frame.

"We're fine, she just decided to play a little game, she's awfully playful when it comes to cat and mouse." The attacker laughed and she whipped her head around to look up at him, her brow furrowed.

Was he implying that they were a couple?! She watched him look down at her, a beautiful and enchanting smile spread across his lips.

"Isn't that right, Hotaru?" He asked and she just stood there, unable to look away.

He bent low, hovering close to her ear so that his breath swept around her cheek, sending shivers down her body as he spoke softly.

"Play along, or I'll kill every person that crosses our path until you're out of Konohagakure... And you will **watch**." He threatened and felt her stiffen as she began to tremble. He pulled away and she turned back at the man, smiling kindly.

"E-everything is fine, S-Sir… Y-you may continue on, I'm nothing to worry about." She smiled without any hint of fear in her eyes. He seemed content and nodded his head and turned around to be on his way, mumbling something about young couples and their games.

"Good girl…" He mused and she turned back around to feel his grip loosen and she watched his partners' fist come flying to the side of her head and then… darkness.

-:-

Well, that took me longer than expected and I was hoping this would be a longer chapter than the last, but alas, it's not. But anyways, yeah I really wish this would have turned out as well as chapter one had, but hopefully you guys are content with it. Um… I don't really have that much to say. But this will be my last update for this for a while since I want to make my rounds with my other stories, and first on the list is my Bleach/SM since I still feel really bad for not updating that one yet when I promised a few of you… I hope you liked this, but the poor Senshi keep getting whisked away by the Akatsuki! But they won't be so angry and sad for long. Hehehehe.

Review if you'd like to, they're always well appreciated!

-Kat


	3. Escape Plans Are Always Foiled

Well… I'm baaaaack, Lol! What a better way to announce my return than an update!? Hopefully I'll be able to stay on here longer from now on, but school's been my main reason for not even getting on the internet to review or reply to all of my friends and fellow authors on here. Hopefully you all can forgive me for my unpunctuality, but maintaining a well above average G.P.A. and extracurricular activities don't always make room for writing time in my life… Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read away my pretties:D

**Last Edited- 1/4/08**

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter Three- Escape Plans Are Always Foiled

She slurped the broth, the steam surfacing to her face as she tilted the bowl. She didn't really care about the moisture that was now clinging to her face because she was too preoccupied by the wonderful feeling and sense of relief that the heated liquid brought to her searing throat. She finished the last drops and pulled the bowl away from her lips, letting out a long and content sigh. It had been a while since she felt this relaxed and… well… happy? Is that what it was? It was almost as if she couldn't remember since the last few days had been far worse than any hell could attest itself to be! She sat the bowl on the stand next to her and leaned back on the pillows, flopped her arms out to her sides and closed her eyes.

From across the room he watched her with abhorrence. Who did she think she was just flopping herself about like that like she was-… was-… was… _safe_. It made him sick. To have her take him so lightly so that she would just shut her eyes like he could be trusted, it was infuriating.

"_What a naïve little girl she is."_ The way he thought it even left a putrid taste in his mouth as he looked at the small, content smile glossed about her lips. He moved to reach for his pouch filled with his clay. All he needed to do was grab the smallest bit, and let the minute masterpiece flutter over to her and say one simplistic word and then- Just as his hand entered the pouch, her eyes opened and then quickly made their way over to his. She looked at him curiously and he watched her eyes cautiously slither down to his hand that was partially hidden in the clay container. Her eyes flashed back up to his in fear as she jumped out of the bed, making him swiftly stand as well. In a second she was backing up away from him, seeing that he had somehow dashed over to the other side of the bed and was now in front of her, a condescending smirk about his lips. She gulped and felt her lower back hit a doorknob.

"Where are you going, yeah?" He hissed and watched her eyes flash from him to Kisame who was sitting up on the bed, ready for her to make any sudden movements.

"I want to take a shower. Do I have to ask permission to do that?" She snarled, gaining back a bit of her fire even though the sickness was tiring the persistence in her personality and filling that spot with lethargy.

"What do you think?" Kisame asked and she looked to see that he had stood up now. Her eyes made quick work to notice that he wasn't in the mood to play around with her games since his hand was on the hilt of his sword. She snorted and looked back at Deidara.

"So, what else do I have to ask permission about? Do I have to ask to breathe?" She huffed with cynicism and turned to enter the bathroom and before she could shut the door, Deidara shoved it forward so that she almost fell over from the push. She whipped her head back around to glare at him and was taken aback by his angered snarl.



"You seem to think it's okay to parade around as if everything's fine and you're **not** in a life and death situation, yeah. You should think long and hard about the position you're in right now, Senshi. You don't have very much breathing room as it is, and if you want to keep that little space you've got now, I suggest you begin rethinking your little remarks, because it's not very flattering of yourself." He smirked as she growled and pushed the door forward, trying to fight against his strength-which seemed as if this was nothing for him-even though she was practically throwing her whole weight into shutting the damned thing.

"I never asked for your opinion on etiquette you shit-head!" She shouted and then was thrown into the wall, the door pinning her in an unsettling position, cramming her legs against her chest.

"That's just what I'm talking about." She heard his voice hiss in her ear. Her eyes widened and she shivered, ever so slowly turning to see that he was mere millimeters from her face. Her breath hitched when he took her chin in his hand, making her try to shrivel away in fear of being touched by the tongue that was slinking along her jaw line.

"D-Deidara…" She whimpered through her sore and raspy voice, as she turned her face the other way, eyes clenched shut, her teeth grinding together in order not to scream out in fear. If she screamed, people would come… If she fought him, people would come… If she even swatted him away he would get mad, and people would come… Innocent people who didn't deserve to die by the hands of these bastards. She was always being manipulated by them and it only seemed to be nothing more than a sick and twisted game.

"What, yeah?... Are you scared, little hime?" He asked and felt her continue to fidget and shrink away from him into the corner, moaning and biting her lip to keep from screaming. He smirked and maneuvered his hand so that he was able to turn her gaze back towards him, letting her fearful eyes pour into his antagonizing ones. He never would have guessed that she would have been this annoying and entertaining at the same time…

"So innocent." He breathed and watched her eyes waver in his deep azure ones; her emotion was a concoction of many.

"Deidara, just let her get done so we can go to sleep." They both heard Kisame's irritable voice growl from out in the living room area. She waited for him to pull away, and thankfully he did…

"Remember what I told you, girl. You're in for a surprise when you meet Leader-sama, yeah…" And then, the door was shut and he was gone.

"Stupid son of a bitch blonde." She growled, almost hoping that he had heard her and would come strutting into the room in a pissy manner so she could give his ass a good kicking…

Yeah. Right.

They were on two completely different levels, with her powers being hindered by a damned accessory that is. Her fingers subconsciously grasped the jewelry heatedly as she began to prepare for her long awaited shower. Where had they obtained such an object?... And it was an object that had to do with a group of Sailor Senshi that they had never fought or wanted anything to do with, nonetheless! For Lord's sake, they were pretty much from two different worlds! Well, if she was concerned, they were. No one from her part of the world knew about this part, the one hidden deeply within the obscurity of trees, deserts and mountains… She wondered if the origin and history of the necklace would always stay a mystery to her…

She hadn't realized that she had finished showered and getting re-dressed until she was going to walk out of the door back to where the men were until her fingers reached out to 

grasp the doorknob. She figured that she had been so deep in thought that her mind had reverted back to a type of autopilot. She paused looking down at the brass colored knob for a few seconds with the look of confusion on her face. If she went now, she would have to deal with them while she was trying to plot a way to escape their clutches and warn her Senshi… And she certainly didn't feel like doing that. But if she didn't… They would pester her about what possibly took her too long… Screw it!

She twisted the knob angrily and forcefully swung it open, feeling the rush of frigid air that the window air conditioner bountifully supplied rush past her, mixing with the steamy and wet air of the bathroom, sending goose-bumps running down her arms. The minute area was just one room with the kitchen attached to it, so the small and simplistic air conditioner got the job done quickly. She looked around to see Kisame leaned back on the bed. She almost smirked when she saw that he was stretched out, hands behind his monstrous head, and piercing eyes analyzing her every movement. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that the man could read her each and every thought.

Her eyes then darted over to the blonde, whom she harbored only pure hatred for since she first met him, sitting up cross-legged, his back turned towards her on the bed she was once asleep in. From the feel of the thick and stretched atmosphere, she figured that she had just walked in on an imperative conversation. Most likely circling around her fate, she thought sadistically. She slowly shifted her weight to her other foot pulling the towel down from her neck and dabbed her dripping hair. While doing so, she made her way over to the other side of the bed Deidara was sitting on.

"Get to sleep, Senshi. We leave as soon as you show signs of improvement concerning your health." He only ever talked to her with a business-like attitude… Well that is if you don't include when he had his episode in the water… Some part of her wished for him to consider her more of a rival than a detainee much like Deidara did.

She didn't say anything as she tossed the towel so that it was draped over the back of a wooden chair that looked oddly displaced. She wondered subconsciously if when she had been asleep, Deidara refused to sit on the same bed with her and pulled the chair over instead. She told herself that was it and turned over, pulling the covers back over herself-not even trying to suppress her loud yawn-somewhat wondering how she was still able to be tired after getting so much sleep. She almost screamed bloody murder and fell off the bed when she felt Deidara submerge himself under the covers like she just had, except more begrudgingly. She scrambled out of the covers so frantically that she became twisted and ensnared within the cotton monster and tumbled off of the bed with a padded thud. Before Deidara and Kisame could yell at her, she was pressing her hands on the side of the bed trying to hold herself up.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed, her voice cracking as much as a thirteen year old boy's would. She watched Deidara turn around in a stiffened and pestered manner. The glare in his cold eyes quickly stifled her ranting.

"I'm sleeping, or trying to, yeah." He hissed venomously as she just stared at him. Okay so, he was just as **not** okay with this as she was, good, good… But this was MUCH different than being forced to sleep squished next to each other on the forest floor, in order to one; watch over her and two; keep warm. He could sleep with Kisame for all she cared, but not her! For God's sake, she **herself **would rather sleep with Kisame than him!

"Well, why don't you try sleeping with _Kisame_ on the other bed?" She growled back with just as much intensity. She watched Deidara open his mouth, after snapping around once more just as angry, but Kisame interrupted them.

"If you aren't back up in that bed in two seconds, I'll be up… And you better God damn believe me when I say you'll regret it if you make me get up, Senshi."

Okay… So she had to sleep next to Deidara… She had to pretend to be one happy damn family, and pretend to be a happily married, newlywed couple… With. Deidara.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

To her fortune-something that had been ignoring her-sleep came quickly.

-:-

He smiled serenely while he smothered his face in her sweet smelling hair… It was so soft, each curling tendril as smooth and soft as silken fabric. He netted his fingers through her hair, twisting it around his fingers, slowly falling into the second stage of sleep… Wait a God damned minute! His eyes snapped open, fear consuming his face.

Jesus Christ in heaven…

She was sprawled across his torso; her arms hugging his upper body, cheek nestled on his bare chest. He could feel her hot breath about every three seconds washing across his chest, making him grit his teeth. The worst part about the situation happened to be that he found that his right arm was snaked securely around her dainty waist, while the other limb was preoccupied with his fingers being motionlessly tangled in her chestnut locks, the top of her head still pressed to his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips against her sweet smelling mane.

Yes, he hated the female with every fiber of his being, but that still didn't change the fact that she was female and he was male… as a matter of fact, a more than decent looking female that happened to be sprawled across his chest, willingly letting him stroke her hair and hold her close to himself… Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly willingly, but she wasn't fighting… yet…

He slowly and fearfully let his eyes wander over to Kisame. He breathed easy. He was still asleep, and better yet, the monstrous man had his back turned to the two of them… If Kisame happened to see the situation that they were in, it would be disastrous. His breathing suddenly hitched when he felt her move and positioned herself so that her arms were now wrapped around his neckline. Her chin was in the crook of his neck, cheek and lips pressed lightly to the start of his collarbone, much like a velvety feather. He suppressed a moan and swallowed the lump in his throat, causing him to make an involuntary moan anyway. He stiffened thinking that since her ear was pressed up against him, she would have stirred, but she didn't.

He shut his eyes, lips in a straight line, and brow furrowed. He hated this… He hated her… He was supposed to… She was a part of the main plans for the Akatsuki and she was just a snotty, little, annoying, obnoxious, fiery… female…

He cringed at the word. It seemed that that was his hindrance. She was female. Any of the Jinchuuriki he had captured with either Sasori or Tobi had been male. Never had he been forced to obtain a decent looking woman and have to accompany her until they reach Amegakure… Sure he had been with a woman before, hookers or prostitutes, whatever got the job done… but he had never wanted them to accept him… And he had never wanted to treasure anything about them in return. It had never been anything but a need for pleasure, if you will… But this girl… Female… Woman. There was just something about her that no other female had made him desire with such an intensity.

He didn't want this, and he sure as hell didn't need this problem on his hands. She was merely a hostage, and Leader-sama needed her assistance personally from what he 

remembered. The girl was just as skilled in the art of nature dealing with rain and storms as Pein was… She was an important part of the plan…

His eyes snapped down to her sleeping face. He could see her calm and serene expression out of the corner of his eye… To kill her right now would be so simple… And it would forever rid himself of these insignificant feelings that only clouded and hindered his vision of the objective. All he had to do was reach into his weapon pouch, grasp the kunai, and bring it to her alabaster skin, and watch as the red liquid slowly poured out of the incision. She would look up at him with those large and fearful emerald eyes; they would be asking him why he would do such a thing… But he wouldn't be able to answer; he would be too preoccupied thinking that he would never get to look into her lively eyes like that again… DAMN IT TO GOD DAMNED HELL! He couldn't even **fantasize** about killing the bitch anymore! This was crazy! There was something wrong with him! There was! There was!

Oh shit… She was moving! She was waking up! Wh-what the hell was he supposed to do!?

"_Sleep! Pretend you're asleep!"_ His thoughts screamed and so he snapped his eyes shut, trying to look as natural and relaxed as he could. He felt her retract her arms; she probably hadn't realized what was going on yet… She then went into a small coughing fit, making him mentally grimace because for one, that meant she was hacking all over him and two, she was waking up Kisame…

"Could you be any louder?" Kisame growled in his normal irritable tone, but Deidara knew she wouldn't reply… He could feel her shocked eyes peering down at him from her stiffened body.

"Wh-…what!?" She shouted and pushed Deidara off of the bed, his eyes shooting open. Okay, so he wasn't expecting her to do that! She was always only blaming him for putting her in that position! He sat up angrily glaring at her with ferocity.

"What the freaking hell, yeah!?" He screamed clenching the side of the bed in detestation. She was glaring at him, her cheeks that notable shade of pink.

"Y-you! You were touching m-me!" She didn't want to say that they had been holding each other. His upper lip snarled.

"I told you that would be your fault. Apparently I was on my side of the bed, yeah. What about **you** Kino? Where were you at, hm?" He asked, standing up while brushing himself off, still keeping his eyes locked with her wavering ones. He watched as she sneered. She quickly threw her legs over the bed and stood up next to him, growling.

"What are you saying?" She barked challengingly as he smirked, stepping forward, knowing that it would make her uncomfortable.

"You know exactly what I'm implying, yeah." He brought out the condescending smirk that he knew she despised, gripping the collar of her shirt while she hissed.

"Shut up you two, there's-" Kisame's warning was broken by a knock at the door. Each of them froze. Her mind scrambled on what she should do… Escape… Death… Senshi… Innocent people…

Before her swirling thoughts could finally decide what to do, she felt Deidara's grip on her collar loosen and his one arm slip under the back her legs, while the other went to her lower back. Before she knew what was happening, she was thrown onto the bed, him sitting next to her, lips dangerously close to her ear.

"You make one false step, and I'll kill every one of them, no one will survive, yeah." He hissed and she had now been manipulated into picking what she was about to do. They heard the door knock once more, as Kisame strutted over to it.

"Do you understand, Senshi?" He asked again and she let her eyes slowly drift away from his, the broken look brought back to her features.

"Good." He smiled tapping his hand against her cheek, as she shivered and pulled away.

"Oh, hello. I was just wondering if your sister was doing any better," She felt her heart drop out when she heard the kindness just dripping from the old woman's voice.

"I've made her some soup… I know that doesn't sound like the most delicious thing for breakfast, but it was my mother's recipe and when I was a little tot; she would always make this for me when I was sick. Very savory and full of nourishment and herbs to help her get well." Makoto leaned over to look passed Deidara to see a short, decrepit old woman, her gray hair pulled up into a loose bun at the top of her head, thin string-like stands of silver hair falling in front of her wrinkled face. She handed Kisame the steaming bowl and did a double take seeing Makoto curiously leaning out from behind Deidara. She watched her gray eyes light up with worry as she looked at her.

"Oh, my poor dear!" She exclaimed and bustled around Kisame, who looked as if he was holding back a sigh of annoyance. She watched with curiosity as she buzzed over to her and Deidara.

"My goodness, you look just terrible! So pale and peaked! And your eyes just look awful!" She spoke making Makoto blush at the attention as she began to poke and prod at the girl. Feeling her head, checking her pulse, feeling her trachea telling her how swollen it was.

"My, my, my… You're far worse than what I was expecting you to be… Would you like me to get you a cool cloth for your head, sweetie?" She asked leaning over her, peering down at her with her soft and kind eyes.

"N-no, that's- I'm fine I really-"

"Oh, nonsense! These men obviously don't know how to properly care for a sick woman! You remember your vows, boy! In sickness and in health!" The woman shouted as she bustled pass them and into the bathroom, but not before whapping Deidara on the head making Makoto gasp in worry that he would hit her back and lose his temper… but he didn't.

She looked up to see Kisame leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest while shaking his head and chuckling.

"All women never change, whether they're fifteen or fifty. They just mellow out a small bit, that's all." He laughed in amusement and she looked back at the simmering Deidara. Well, at least he hadn't hit her back. Before Makoto could question any of them about the details of their 'big happy family' the lady was hobbling back over to her, indeed, a cool cloth in hand.

"Now you lay down and let me show them how to take care of you." She smiled walking to the edge of the bed, Deidara still sitting near her feet.

"No, really you don't need to do this. I can take can of my-oaf!" She exclaimed through her cracking voice as the woman nudged her to lie back down.

"Nonsense you foolish girl! You will do no such thing when there are two strong and able bodies to do things for you!" She announced and Kisame and Deidara notably grimaced.

"Now, Yuki-san, go ahead and give her that soup." Makoto almost lost it when she heard the old woman call Kisame, _Yuki_. God, that man was any other name **but** Yuki. But nonetheless, Kisame walked over and handed the girl the food, a bit more resentfully than the woman would have liked.

"And you, Kenji-san. Come here, you will be taking care of her most of the time, you are her husband after all." She spoke and Makoto's eyes darted to meet his and then quickly looked away.

"Now, you'll need to keep getting her a cool cloth whenever needed. That's what's going to break her fever and once it's broke, she'll start to get better. And here, let me show you how to check her throat to see if it's improving or not." The woman spoke as Makoto and Kisame stiffened.

His hands.

Makoto began to fidget and tuned out the woman as she brought her hand to her throat, showing Deidara how he would do it… Makoto tried as hard as she could to look at Deidara's hands without making it too obvious, but she couldn't. She felt the woman's warm and soft hand pull away, as she turned and smiled at Deidara.

"Now you try." She smiled and Makoto's eyes grew wide staring at Deidara's but he never looked up at her, he only brought his hand to her throat. Her eyes quickly darted down to the demented hand and couldn't suppress her shocked look. He had gloves on! Open fingered gloves! Oh Deidara! Wonderful, **wonderful**, Deidara! Although, she did figure that it was for his own benefit and not her squeamish disorder whenever the tongues happened to flap at her.

But now she had another odd problem to deal with. He was going to be _touching_ her. Even if his hands were gloved so that those damned tongues couldn't reach her, he was still going to touch her! She had most definitely gotten enough of that this morning! She watched with caution, trying to be as relaxed as possible as he took her face in his hands…

She… She almost gasped when he did so… The way he gently held her face… it was like how a lover would touch their mate… It was so... soft and tender… Like if he wasn't careful enough, she would break…

She cast her wide eyes to him once more, heart beating faster as she felt the only bit of exposed flesh of his fingertips dance around her jaw line and neck. He wouldn't look at her… And she didn't know if that was a good thing or not because she was blushing like a madman! She swallowed hard and watched him smirk when she did. Oh geez, he could probably feel her do that… And not to mention he could probably feel her erratic pulse pounding in her neck. But that still didn't change the fact about the way he was acting… even if they were supposed to play the part, to her it seemed like he was taking it farther than it needed to be…

Either there was something wrong with him, or he was just a really good actor.

Either there was something wrong with her, or she was just a really good actress. He couldn't understand it, she was blushing like God only knows what, and he could see with his peripheral vision that she was staring at him with those big evergreen eyes of hers. She had never looked at him so intently, like she was trying to figure out what he was thinking…

He quickly flashed his eyes up at her when he titled her head back, just as the old hag had suggested, and saw her with that red tint across her nose, eyes still wide. He looked back down, his brow furrowed. He felt her stiffen when one of his fingers absently brushed her bottom lip, as she gasped and flew straight up, pulling off the gasp as if she was just going into a coughing fit. It only took one pretend cough to make more realistic ones follow after.

"Oh dear, here, let me fetch you some water, I-" Kisame gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's fine, you've done enough. We can take it from here. We don't want you catching what she has. But thank you." He spoke in the most custom way she had ever heard the words pass through his lips. Normally she would have been thinking how surprised she was that he could speak so kindly, but she was too busy blushing from her stupid reaction, knowing that both Kisame and Deidara knew why she had started 'coughing'.

"Well… If you really insist… but please, come down for dinner tonight. Even if Ayame-san can't I'll see to it that she's taken care of and you two may come and eat with us. There is only one other family staying here, and so we'll have plenty to go around. Dinner will be ready at five, alright?" She asked, her sweet voice sounding like wind chimes dancing in the wind.

"Of course." Kisame spoke as he watched her leave and gently shut the door behind herself.

It was silent… No one dared to say a thing, and if she was concerned, that was how she liked it. She looked down at her hands, suddenly finding them the most interesting thing that she had ever seen, mentally berating herself for reacting like she did… It was just an accident after all… But… How was she _supposed_ to react? When someone did that… It was… supposed to be meant for **other **reasons. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Deidara hastily ripping the gloves off of his hands, setting the tongues free. She grimaced seeing that they almost acted like they were happy to be liberated.

"Way to go, yeah… You big pussy." She heard him speak, but it's really not like she could deny it…

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't have let your hands wander, none of this would have happened…" She hissed and picked up the now moderately heated bowl of soup. She picked up the spoon filled with the mouthwatering food and paused looking down at it. She couldn't try to escape now… Not in this town at least, even though she wanted to so very badly.

It was like someone was holding a gun to her family and had a bomb set to detonate in a city full of innocent people, and telling her she had five seconds to choose whether she would be selfish and save her family and sacrifice all of the those people, or sacrifice her family for others. She bit her lip and sat the bowl down, for the first time feeling the weight and entirety of everything that was on her shoulders. For all she knew, her Senshi could be dead now… They could have been killed and Konoha infiltrated the minute after she had screamed to Usagi… and if she tried to go and save them… the old lady… the people of this town, would all die at the hands of these killers… But if she didn't so would her Sen- O-oh God… Not now… Not in front of them! They didn't deserve the satisfaction!

She hastily threw the covers off of her frigid body and stood up as fast as she could, keeping her head bent to the ground. She quickly turned to rush to the bathroom door, but someone grabbed her shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going, yeah?" She tried to shrivel away from him, trying not to look at him… Anything to keep her eyes to the floor so that they were obscured by her bangs.

"Just go back and eat your food, Senshi." She gritted her teeth at the overused name.

"You heard him-" She couldn't take it anymore! She snapped her head up, her bottom lip quivering, eyes overflowing with tears.

"I want to go to the bathroom!" She screamed and clasped her hand over her lips to keep a sob from escaping. His eyes widened while he looked at her face… She was… broken. Defective, if you will. Tears were falling down her cheeks, lip quivering, and body wracking with silent sobs. She bent her head down not wanting him to look at her anymore, forehead resting against his chest so that she was sure he couldn't see.

"J-…Just let me go, please?" Her voice whimpered. He clenched his hands on her shoulders for a second and then slowly loosened them so that they were to his sides. She just stood there, head rested on his chest, trying to compose herself and then she turned around quickly, and shakily walked to the bathroom.

No sooner had the bathroom door closed, they heard her wracking sobs falling from her lips, trying to be stifled by her hands. Deidara let his eyes wander over to Kisame's hard ones… Their eyes locked and they knew what the other was thinking, she had finally given up on the thought of escaping… At least until they left this town…

She didn't know how long she had been in there and cried, but it seemed like forever until she found that she looked well enough to go back out. They heard the door's lock click and both looked up to see the melancholy girl emerge from behind the oaken door, eyes a bloodshot red, and face puffy, still slightly tearstained. She glanced up at them, only letting her eyes linger on each for a few seconds and then walked over to her bed, ignoring the now cold soup and lying down.

"You really should eat. If you're not even going to try and get well, we'll just leave now and you can stay sick. This is a luxury for someone in your-" She quickly and harshly grasped a pillow next to her and threw it in the mans direction with any of the small amount of strength she could gather. She kept her smirking face of satisfaction buried in the pillow when she heard it make full contact with its intended target.

"Kino!" He shouted but she just picked up another pillow and pulled it over her head, not wanting to hear any of the two men's voices any longer. She wanted to forget where she was and who she was with… She just wanted to go home. She had always thought of herself as one of the most capable of the Senshi, one that could always take care of herself without the help of others… And look at the rut she was in now… That made her wonder though, if she was in such a shitty position herself… How much worse was it for the others?

Kisame gritted his teeth together and hissed through them as he threw the pillow off of himself and stood up angrily from the parallel bed and when he did, he stopped. He watched her back as it lightly shook with her hidden sobs, muffled and silenced by the pillow under her tearstained face. He let a small growl pass through his jagged and vicious teeth, looking the other way and then sat back down. He was going soft… He always considered himself one of the most merciful members of the Akatsuki… But then again, having Itachi as a partner you really _would_ have to.

He darted his eyes over to Deidara to see the blonde staring at him skeptically. Kisame hissed as he scratched his nose, crossed his arms under his chest and looked the other way. He was giving him the 'what the hell!?' kind of look.

Deidara sighed loudly on purpose to gain attention as he stood up ardently. He turned around to see Kisame's eyes already on him. He didn't say anything as he walked towards 

the door. His fingers had only lightly brushed the cool brass metal when Kisame stopped him.

"Where are you going, Deidara?" He knew he would want to know, keep a tab on him like **he** was the one that he needed to worry about.

"Out." And the door loudly shut behind him.

"Damned blonde." She heard him murmur, and if she hadn't been trying to stop herself from crying anymore, she might have smiled seeing as she had cursed Deidara the same way quite often.

The room was silent for quite a few minutes, probably ten he figured and then he heard the sheet shuffle about the girl. He slowly let his eyes travel to see that she had finally flipped over onto her side, facing the wall opposite to him. He figured she had an ego that was just as big as Deidara's and would do anything in her power to keep her pride in tact. That was what made humans so… well… Human. They strived off of their pride and if they didn't have any... Well, then they had nothing.

"Kisame." He couldn't believe how softly she called his name, her voice sounding like sweet strokes of a harp. He didn't grunt until he had lifted his eyes once more to her form, seeing her still facing the wall.

"I want to go down to dinner with the both of you… I think I'll feel well enough…" She spoke in that same tone and he kept his eyes on her back for a while, pondering the idea and if that was possible when she could easily make an escape when there were multiple people around… But even if she did, it's not like she would get far. He knew that Deidara went to scope out the village, to see if there were any potential places for her to hide if she escaped. He also probably went out to take a few things that they would need for the rest of the trip to Amegakure as well as that. Besides, taking her down and giving her a bit more freedom would prove if she was trustworthy enough to let her have some more breathing room… And if she wasn't. This was a foolproof experiment. A win-win situation, if you will.

"Fine… As long as you're not planning anything… You should heed my warning girl; I promise you that I don't lie." She bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut tightly when she heard those last words echo in her mind.

"I know."

-:-

Almost seemingly silent breaths escaped through her parted lips. Her eyes were fluttering about under her darkened lids. She moaned softly, turning over and in the process getting something quite painful and pointy smashed into her face. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly assessed the situation, realizing that she had just planted her face in a Godforsaken thorn bush!

"O-oh gosh! Darn thing! I can't believe that-OW! Stupid bush! Why the heck am I in a thorn bush anyway- OW! Oh for goodness sake now I'm bleeding!" She screamed, becoming repulsed and if possible even paler at seeing the crimson sight dancing down her wrist as she finally fought her way out of the ensnared arms of the monster.

She pulled back away from the thing about four feet, making sure that there was no way that it possibly could even try and touch her if it decided to even come to life. She didn't 

even bother smoothing down her disheveled and substandard hair; she was too busy evaluating her wound.

"This isn't good…" She murmured as she brought her uninjured hand to hover over the wound, not evening remotely caring or wondering why exactly she was in the middle of a forest. She sighed contently as she felt the warm, soothing sensation swab across the wound, relieving herself of the sweltering pulsations of pain. It always seemed that the tiny ones caused the most pain sometimes, funny how that was… A bit of an oxymoron she mused in her thoughts as she finished the job, happily renewed.

As she began to pull her hand away, that's when it hit her.

"Strange, the necklace should have stopped that… Such an interesting and damned good experiment she would be… Too bad Leader-sama wouldn't appreciate that." A voice bantered from behind.

"Oh… No…" She whispered. Everything was coming back now. The silver haired man, them chasing her, searching for Rei… Being knocked unconscious… She had also been captured and right out from under her nose.

"She's not bad looking… We could get money out of her before we got there… I'm sure we'll be staying near a town somewhere… I know quite a few gluttonous men wouldn't mind getting their hands on such a rare little gem such as her… She could give us some good cash." Another spoke gleefully and she hadn't even looked at the men who she knew were right behind her, but she already felt as if she was going to be sick.

She wasn't thinking, well she was, but the only thing that registered was run, run as fast as you can! And so she did.

Her legs snapped up from underneath herself and she bolted straight forward through the woods, crashing through plantlets and other small saplings.

"Damned girl! For being labeled as so intelligent, she's pretty stupid!" Hidan growled and smirked all the same time, readying himself to attack his prey.

"But then again… I was hoping she would put up a fight… How fun it is to chase the little mouse around in circles." He cackled and in a burst of air, he was gone.

"He better not damage the goods… I plan on getting my money's worth out of that one…" Kakuzu murmured and sat down, no longer caring about his partner and the hostage knowing that Hidan had it under control.

Oh God, how he loved it when his prey scampered about. He loved it so much because in order to scamper, that meant that they were rushing around without a clue where they were going, indecisive, clueless, without a purpose of knowing… But he, **he** was running. He had a purpose. No weaving through anything, a straight path and a known path, unlike her, whom was fretting about through the woods without a clue or instinct of where to turn next. He loved it indeed.

He watched her continue to scatter through everything, ungracefully stomping through and on top of the small shrubbery around them.

"Oh look, now she's panicking…" He whispered with a demented smirk as he watched her footfalls become more and more terrorized with each step.

"_She'll only be able to hold out for a few more minutes and then-… Well… She wants to fight? Oh, she _**is**_ going to be fun."_ He thought cynically as he kept his gaze to her panting form as she was now turned around, facing him and trying to look as antagonizing as she possibly could. But to him, she was a sheep in wolf's clothing, and most certainly not the other way around, and it seemed she really wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Come on now, little Senshi. This fruitless attempt at making me fearful and you trying to get away is only wasting our time. You're lucky we were kind enough to rest and therefore let you rest as well." He spoke and watched her stare at him; she looked as if she was laying out the pros and cons of her 'fruitless attempts' in her mind as she watched him carefully. Suddenly, something he truly wasn't expecting occurred.

She was fast, faster than she had proved herself to be at the least… And even a bit strong as well. Blood spattered across his cheek and he felt her shake as the blade stayed stationary in his shoulder. He paused for a moment and sighed calmly making her eyes widen.

"Damn it to hell, now look at what you've done… Blood all over me and a hole on my cloak. Although, I'll give you the credit for the element of surprise Senshi, I didn't think a little white rabbit such as yourself was capable of hurting even a fly…" He laughed as she finally backed away; body shaking as tears quickly summoned themselves to her horror-struck eyes.

He swiftly pulled the blade out, the sound making her stomach flip over multiple times as he then brought it close to his face, examining it.

"Where did you get this rusty old piece of shit anyway? You had nothing on you before." He complained as he threw it to the ground dismissively.

He looked up to see that she had backed away a good bit, horror plastered about her pale features.

"Wh-what are you?" She whimpered as he stepped closer while sighing.

"Jeez, you make me sound like a monster or something." He smirked but she didn't make any notion to show that she was amused in any way or fashion.

"Boy, you're-" He was cut off by the girl sprinting off once more, rushing past him while he growled loudly.

"Now this is beginning to get on my nerves, I'm ending this now." He grumbled and in a second he was in front of her, hands tightly gripping her wrists as she struggled against him. And as suddenly as she as she began struggling, she stopped altogether. She lowered her head as he watched her shoulders jerk slightly as he sighed bitterly. Great, that's just what he needed, a damned little girl crying her eyes out on his hands and now she probably wouldn't shut up for God knows how long and then Kakuzu would probably end up killing her. In short, all she was going to do was piss everyone off.

"Look here Senshi! You-"

"Please!? Please just let me go! I didn't mean to do whatever it was that I did! I-… I just want to go home!... I just want to go home…" She wept uncontrollably as her knees buckled out from under her tiny frame and the only thing that held her up was the man tightly gripping her wrists.

"Please… I'm begging you…" She whimpered, her head bent low, not even acknowledging the pain in her shoulders from her whole weight pulling her down

She didn't hear him say anything as he let go of one of her wrist but began tugging her along by the other… She willingly went… She could do nothing more than that.

"_At least… Maybe I can stay alive long enough to help the others… I really do hope…"_ She thought as she stumbled along, shutting her eyes tightly, feeling the hot tears descending down her cheeks.

-:-

She sat down, looking at anything but the two men gathered around her. After that incident, they had tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't make a noise. She noticed that it seemed to annoy the larger one… Kakuzu she believed was his name… It was just as frightening to her as his characteristics, fitting his stature well. She had never seen someone look so inhuman in her life… He was quite repulsive to her.

And the other one, Hidan she quickly learned was his name. If she had just met him on the street under different pretenses, she would have found him undeniably attractive-something she knew Minako would have loved to have found out about the quiet girl. But under these circumstances, she found him even more repulsive than the man who looked like a walking voodoo doll.

She looked down at her red wrists and sighed bringing them up to her face. She delicately took one in her hand and began healing it, enjoying the soothing feeling once again. It was short-lived.

"Senshi… Are you a medic-nin?" The one called Kakuzu asked and she looked up with a confused expression.

"_Medic-nin?... What's that?" _She thought and couldn't take the silence any longer when curiosity had overrun her thoughts.

"What is a Medic-nin?" She asked and Hidan tsked.

"Well apparently she's not… But that still doesn't explain why she's still able to use her powers." He spoke and she looked at him with the still unwavering curious expression.

"It must be her true powers… Like the other one, the miko. Leader said that she would still be able to use her psychic abilities even when Itachi had placed the necklace on her… It's just something that they are gifted with from their birth. It had nothing to do with them being Senshi." Kakuzu replied, not even trying to be remotely quiet about what he was saying. She wondered if he did so, so he wouldn't have to directly tell her and have to speak to her when he really didn't need to.

As the thoughts swallowed her mind, she brought her small, shaking hands to her throat and there it laid… the necklace that they had been speaking of. She looked down, mouth slightly falling open when she saw the symbol of Saturn engraved on the violet tinted gem. She looked up at them to see both eyes taking in her every emotion. Violet met the piercing green and deceiving lilac… What was she going to do?

-:-

"You two are just too cute that I could just eat you up! Oh goodness how you take me back to my yesteryears! And you Kenji-san, oh how you remind me of my Otatou-kun!... It's been about ten years since he passed… But you have his eyes my boy, that I do know." The woman smiled and giggled at the two 'newlyweds' as she bustled about the kitchen, Makoto only smiling and looking lively when the lady turned around to look at them.

Deidara sat next to her, almost mimicking her exact reactions and timings as well. He was just as miserable, and having the old hag go on and on about how wonderful and great everything was about him and his makeshift wife made him want to vomit… It almost made him lose his appetite completely.

He sighed slightly and looked over at the girl next to him out of the corner of his scrutinizing eyes. Her eyes were dulled and puffy, but if they- both he and Kisame- hadn't seen that she had been bawling her eyes out nearly an hour ago, they would have just assumed it was from her ailment.

"Mama! We're home!" They heard a shout from the front door, the semi-chilly air stiffly making its way around the room until the people were all inside, rosy cheeks and all.

Makoto as well as her unwanted company looked towards the source that had made the sound and all of their eyes widened at the scene. There was a beautiful looking woman, gentle golden curls tossed about her face and sweet cerulean eyes. But then her, what looked to be husband, walked in behind her and small child hand-in-hand with him as she smiled and stumbled into the room, hardly able to move because she was so tightly bound by her layers of clothing.

Makoto couldn't help but coo at the darling child as she looked about the place in curiosity, no child could look that adorable without making the sourest of people smile with adoration. Suddenly the old woman sped passed the group at the table faster than any of them had ever seen an old woman even think about moving. She had quickly enveloped the girl in a tight hug, speaking in an inaudible tone and then quickly bustling about the small family.

Makoto pulled her eyes away from the merry scene back to the actual hell that she was in and saw that Kisame was staring at her with his analytical gaze… He was processing her thoughts again and she knew it… She knew that it was highly unlikely that he was able to read her thoughts, but he was pretty damn close to doing so from what she was able to deduce from her past experiences with the shark-resembling man. She figured that in order to be an S-Classed killer, you would have to be able to read people decently well… If so, then he would know that any of her thoughts of escaping just got tossed out the door like an unwanted bag of trash.

Her eyes were distracted when she felt a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder and looked over to see it was Deidara's, but she refrained from making a face showing disgust when she noticed that he was talking to the family that had now moved behind them.

"Isn't that right, Aya-chan?" He asked and she looked up at him, eyes filled with detestation but then every bit of that melted away once her eyes met his and she saw the dazzling smile gracing his full and luscious looking lips… He was so convincing that she felt her cheeks heat, gaining back a little color to her paled face and she smiled back softly, not even knowing what they were talking about but nodded her head in agreement anyway.

"It's so wonderful to see such beautiful, fresh, young and new love! It's so zestful! I envy you both!" The woman smiled as she walked around the table and picked the little girl up and sitting her between Makoto and Kisame, the little one gazing up at the man with wondering eyes. It almost made Makoto giggle to see that even a mere child could see that there was something not quite right about the blue skinned man.

"By the way, I'm Keiko and that's my husband Hiro and this is our daughter Kisa. It's pleasure to meet you all." The woman smiled serenely as she walked back towards the stove, which had a pot on top of it, a delicious smell omitting from it as she began to stir it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Makoto replied and mentally smiled at how convincing she sounded.

"And to add to that, she is my lovely daughter," the woman spoke to the trio and then turned to her daughter, now only speaking to her, "I told you he looked just like your father, Keiko!" Makoto couldn't help herself from smiling when her eyes caught sight of Deidara's contempt expression.

"So how long have you been married?" Hiro asked as they all now sat around the simplistic looking oaken table, warm food now piled in front of each of them.

"A few months." Makoto replied as at the same time Deidara replied,

"A few weeks."

They both snapped their heads to one another but Makoto bit her lip, turning back to them a sincere smile about her lips.

"Well, it's been a few weeks, but we've known each other for so long that it feels like I've known him all my life." She beamed softly as she reached up to further her proof as she placed her hand lightly on top of his. She felt him slightly jump at the unwanted contact.

"Ahhhhh… How beautiful…" Hiro smiled as he focused his eyes on the two of them.

"We've been married for a little over a year now… But it still feels like the day after the honeymoon." He smiled as he turned to his blushing wife, whom was sitting next to him and she gently placed her hand on his much like Makoto had done, but passion was there rather than disdain.

Makoto slowly pulled her hand away from the top of his and placed it back into her lap, her eyes cast to the floor. Would she ever be lucky enough to experience _that_ kind of love, with _that_ kind of a man? Would she even ever make it out of this situation alive, nonetheless? She hoped for the latter, but felt pessimism spread throughout her thoughts.

She gently bit her bottom lip after she had taken another bite of the food, her thoughts ensnaring her mind as small conversations, including everyone but her, floated about her. She sighed softly and then felt something soft latch onto her finger. She quickly looked down to see that the child had her tiny hand wrapped around just one of her pinky fingers. She smiled as the small infant smiled back, eyes shinning brightly.

"You can hold her if you'd like, Ayame-san." Keiko smiled and Makoto looked up, almost forgetting that she was no longer 'Makoto' so to speak.

"N-no, that's alright… She's hungry." Makoto smiled as the girl moved her tiny hand about Makoto's larger one, exploring it with the curiosity that only a child could possess.

"No, please, go right ahead… Look she would like to see you as well." Keiko smiled and Makoto looked down to see the girl was indeed trying to move closer to Makoto and out of her highchair. Oh, now that wasn't playing fair!

Makoto reached over and lifted the toddler out of the chair and into her lap, her eyes looking all around Makoto and she quickly grabbed her long, tantalizing hair and wrapped her hands in it.

Deidara watched in interest as Makoto's mood seemed to brighten when she was distracted by the girl. It must have been her maternal instincts, he deduced. She cooed softly and smiled true smiles as he watched her play with the little one, and he too soon became distracted, but not by the child.

"So, how many children do you two plan to have?" The older woman asked she also watched Makoto play with her granddaughter.

Their replies were instantaneous.

"None." Makoto spoke as If it were nothing.

"A few." Deidara replied and again both of their heads snapped, and their eyes met. This time Deidara was the one that was able to cover up the flaw.

"Well, we're still undecided on that little matter… I'm sure you'll come around, right Aya?" He asked again in that seductive voice of his, and all she could do was nod her head in agreement like a puppet.

God, yes. That was what she was. She was merely a second-rate character in this psychotic play and the puppet master was none other than the Akatsuki.

She smiled and gently sat the girl back into her seat; her head slightly tilted to the side as the brunette looked back down at her plate and then shoved it away quietly.

"Are you feeling ill again, my dear?" The old woman asked in a soft tone and just as Makoto looked up to reply, a knock resounded from the door. There was silence for a moment and then they knocked again, the woman already making her way over and opening the door.

"Hello, how may I help you, sir?" She asked the young mail carrier and he smiled softly.

"Well ma'am, I came here to tell you the news and warn you. There seems that two S-Classed criminals were spotted yesterday in this village, they are of the Akatsuki… You need to be on the look-"

Deidara's mind had stopped listening once the word Akatsuki had left the boy's lips. He sat his spoon down and shot Kisame a look, but the navy skinned man wasn't looking at him, he was pretending that nothing had happened.

This was it! This was her chance! This was what she had been waiting for!

She looked to see that Deidara was glaring at her, his eyes like dangerous daggers.

"Don't even." He whispered into her ear as he pretended to fluff her hair. As soon as he backed away from her, she sat there for a few moments and then lightly sighed.

"THEY'RE RIGHT HERE!" She screamed and everyone turned to look at the two men and for a moment, everything was silent. And then… disaster struck. She leapt over the table, Kisame's hands grasping for her ankle as she felt a knife or possibly a fork become 

embedded into her calf, but she couldn't even feel it as adrenaline pumped through her body.

She was over the table and out the door faster than even her own lighting could travel. She ran out into the cold air, her lungs screaming for air, but she couldn't stop running now. Yes this was the most sporadic and idiotic thing she had ever done, and they would most likely catch her… But she had to try… It was all she had left to do.

"Senshi!" She heard Deidara shout from behind her and she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together. Suddenly an explosion detonated at her feet, sending her flying in the air nearly fifteen feet, but it also sent her crashing back to the ground. Her body slammed into the ground into a crumpled heap, making a disgusting noise as she screamed out in agony when it made contact.

She felt someone step onto her back and then lift her face up to meet theirs. Even though pain rushed through her body, looking at his face made all her pain dissipate once she saw his expression and then she was only moving on unadulterated loathing for the man.

"You lose you little bitch." He growled and she saw him smirk at her with satisfaction. Her nose crinkled and her eyes blazed.

"_**Not quite!" **_She screeched.

Oh, he was really going to kill her after that.

She didn't think it was possible for a person's eyes to widen as large as his just had. She looked to see his mouth fall agape and pull in loose and disconnected breaths while he fell to the ground holding his manhood.

And she was off again, running, darting, weaving through the wooded area right outside the village. But God forbid that there be any villagers to help her out!

He lay there biting his lip so hard that blood trickled down from his lip, eyes welling with tears. Random curses fell out from his gritted teeth, some words even he didn't know he knew slipped out.

He was going to fucking rip her eyes out and then feed them to her once he could stand!

"_**KISAME!"**_ The blonde screamed wishing that it would have been him that had to stay behind and try to explain to the God damned family that she was mentally ill and whatever else kind of shit he could think of so he wouldn't have had to get punched in the balls by Ms. Macho-Bitch!

"What the hell are you doing on the ground!? Where is she!?" Kisame shouted as he ran up to the convulsing boy-man.

"Let her punch **you** in the fucking balls and **you** go fucking run after her, yeah!" Deidara screamed so loudly that his voice became hoarse.

"Damn it!" Kisame screamed and took off after the small dot that he could see was her.

-:-

She gasped for breath and looked behind herself to see that Deidara was still laying on the ground convulsing.

"Heh… Serves-him-right." She spoke as she gasped for breath, leaning against a tree.

"I've got to keep moving! I'm not losing this time!" She thought and looked up and pushed herself off the tree and just as her foot lifted for the second time, she smashed face first into something. As she was falling backwards, and that's when it registered.

Her eyes widened as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She grabbed the arm that reprimanded her and screamed as she bit him, dug her nails deep into his skin, punched him… And then she looked up just as he smirked. Suddenly she felt someone slam their fist into the back of her head and she fell forward onto Kisame. Deidara's maniacal chuckles were the last thing she heard, unless you didn't count his snide remark about her losing.

God damn him… damn that bastard blonde to hell and back.

-:-

"But Rei-hime! Are you sure you wouldn't like anything to eat? I made it spec-"

"For the fifth and final time, NO!" She screamed, her left eye twitching as she smacked the food that he had shoved in her face out of his hand and away from her. God **forbid** she be stuck with the biggest ass and the one with the biggest mouth! She was going to kill herself before they could even put the plan that involved her into action if this kept up! Itachi would ignore her and let Tobi prance about the female and annoy the hell out of her just so that he was distracted from annoying the Uchiha clan prodigy! Between Sir-Talks-A-Lot and Mr. No-Tongue, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Ah! Rei-hime! You're just as mean as Deidara-senpai! But even **he** didn't throw Tobi's food!" He shouted and she merely rolled her eyes as she walked alongside Itachi whom was-as usual-ignoring her, but that was better than giving her attention like the other.

Tobi ran about the two of them shouting about something, but she was ignoring him as she stared at Itachi with her violet eyes. If she ignored the sociopath side of him that she had slowly began to learn about, he really was an extremely attractive person… With his long ebony hair and crimson eyes… He was beautiful for a man. But she didn't have time for thoughts such as that because the certain 'beautiful man' threatened her life.

A small and exasperated sigh passed through her parted lips as she shut her eyes while they walked along in the woods. His eyes moved down to his side to see her concentrated look on her gentle features. Her thoughts were unreadable, and in a way untouchable.

He watched as her eyes shot open and she stopped moving and turned around looking up at the sky. He paused as well and turned back to her.

"Hino." He merely growled but she didn't respond. She didn't even send him one of her deathly glares that seemed to be her forte of emotions he noted. He narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Hino." He called again, this time more forcefully, but was ignored once again. He watched as a bird slowly flew down from the treetops.

"_A crow… How ironic."_ He spoke to himself in his thoughts as the bird landed onto her outstretched arm.

She brought it to her lips as she whispered words into its ear and then brought it to her own ear as she closed her eyes. She was lost in concentration.

He watched her frantically pull away and then lift her arm in the air as the bird took flight into the sky. Her eyes scanned the horizon more frantically this time though.

He knew what she was looking for, because he had sensed it too… Even Tobi had stopped hopping around, but they couldn't let onto them.

He reached out and yanked her forward by her wrist as she yelped and then struggled.

"What are you doing?! We're being-" he quickly smacked his hand to her mouth and brought her dangerously close to himself, closer than he had ever been to her.

"If you let on that you know we're being watched, then they'll attack and you could very well die without the use of your powers. That would be an idiotic mistake now wouldn't it, Hino-san? You keep acting normal and I will take care of them when we are on better grounds. So for now, you be ready for them to attack and don't think about escaping because **I** will catch you and I am sure that my consequences of catching you would be far worse than what theirs would be. Do you understand?" He whispered into her ear making her shiver at how malicious he sounded when he did that. She smacked his hand away, walking ahead of him and crossing her arms around her sides.

"Damned Akatsuki bastard." She gritted through her teeth as she turned around from him and just as she did, Itachi grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. She screeched as he did so thinking that he was going to kill her for the snide remark but he leapt into the air, and just as he had a loud explosion erupted from where they once stood.

She latched onto him out of instinct as he leapt at an inhuman speed from the treetops.

"_I'm too young to die!"_ She screamed in her thoughts as she pressed her face against his chest. In the back of her mind she screamed at herself for pulling him closer instead of shoving the ass away, but at the moment the only thing that mattered to her was living through this!

"Itachi…" She called against his chest as she gripped his shoulders for dear life. Her only response was a grunt, but a grunt was more than what she had received from him on average.

"There is a boy named Uchiha Sasuke following us…" She spoke and watched him smirk malevolently.

"I know, Hino-san."

-:-

What's this?! A cliffie!? From _**me**_ of all people!? Am I mean!?... oh yes, I very much am, hehehehe! What a little twist Sasuke will play in this! Well… I hope you all enjoyed this… And all I have to say is God do I ever adore these couplings in this story!! X3 They have to be the absolute favorite ones I've ever come up with! They all work so well together… Well, some of you might not think so, but I sure do! Lol! Well, review if you'd and tell me what you think, or simply enjoy the story from afar, whichever you fancy. :D

In the next chapter the Senshi have their first encounter since they've been taken captive. The Senshi meet up and their alliances strengthen, but for the Akatsuki, they are by far from 

living in harmony with their encounter. Some fight amongst themselves as old partners are reunited; some happy, and some far from so. Another Senshi takes their place amongst the groups in the next chapter. Who will it be? OH THE DRAMA! Lol!

Next to be updated will either first be Desert Rose or The Ties of Fate.

Well, lots-o-love you guys!

-Kat


	4. Wicked Irony: Part One

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter Four- Wicked Irony Part One

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

-:-

_"when faced with the choice to love or deceive,_

_therein lies the path to the heroes and thieves"_

-:-

"Itachi…" She called against his chest as she gripped his shoulders for dear life. His only response was a grunt, but a grunt was more than what she had received from him on average.

"There is a boy named Uchiha Sasuke following us…" She spoke and watched him smirk malevolently.

"I know, Hino-san." His voice carried with perfect suavity about her ears that sent shivers down her spine hearing the malice seeping from his lips.

She gulped and was brave enough to stealthily peek over his shoulder and gasped.

"Itachi!" She screamed in the mans ear and she knew he was nothing less than disgruntled with her as he shot her one of his dispassionate looks and easily dodged the elongated sword that nearly severed the both on them in half.

"Itachi!" Someone shouted, and this time it was not the voice of the fretting female, but that of the younger of the last two living Uchihas.

"I-Itachi… We've-"

"Quiet. I will handle this. You underestimate me, Rei-san." He spoke and his confidence was what baffled her so much that she listened to him. She quickly felt her anger flare up once more and sneered while still gripping him closer to her own body as they dodged and maneuvered themselves around while repeatedly missing their attackers.

"Well pardon me for doing so, Itachi-_san_. But seeing as I've just met you and I was forced into ac- Ahhh!" She screamed as she felt the man push her closer to his body and quickly flip forwards while he pressed his feet off of a tree and towards the ground. He hastily sat the shaking female on the ground and stepped in front of her protectively. It was almost like he was an angry bulldog viciously guarding its precious bone from unwanted company.

She peeked around his shoulder and looked to see that Tobi had landed next to his makeshift partner and was standing in front of her in the same fashion as the eldest Uchiha.

"I see I've caught you at a bad time, Itachi." She watched as the boy, Sasuke, darted his eyes over to her and she sneered at the uncanny resemblance between he and the man that stood before her.

"Do whatever you wish to do now and make it quick, Sasuke. I do not have patience for your impotent games." Itachi spoke and she watched as hatred flooded the eyes of the boy. He was disgustingly handsome… much like his older counterpart.

"_Damn it Rei! You've got to stop thinking like-… Hold the phone! If they're brothers… why are they trying to kill each other?!"_ She thought and grimaced at the complexity of this world.

"This world is messed up beyond repair." Oh if only she knew how correct she was.

Suddenly, she was roused from her thoughts on the boy-man by Itachi's stiff grip on her arm.

"Go. Do not interfere. If you run, I'll find you and kill you myself. Leader will understand if only one of the Senshi die." Itachi seethed so lethally that she swallowed the lump in her throat and ripped her arm away loathingly. It pissed her off beyond belief that the man could spit fear into her body to the point that she was immobile and he didn't even have to make eye contact with her.

She slowly moved out from behind him and Tobi, making her way over to what she would call a sideline. As soon as she was out of the way, it began. There was a flurry of attacks that her eyes could barely keep up with.

She backed away, keeping her eyes on the man whom had just threatened her life, and placed her amethyst orbs on nothing else. She knew not to heed his warning because he was serious. His eyes were like that of a feral animal and yet, his voice so calm… and so smooth… He was quite an interesting person.

"Oaf." She gasped lightly as she felt herself slam into someone and stumble backwards but arms encircled her waist. Her eye twitched in annoyance. She was quite sick of being touched and held in such a clichéd and intimate way by men she never wanted to touch today!

"Well, the Uchiha seems to have decent taste in his women." She heard a voice say from above her and she had yet to open her eyes as she snarled.

"His woman? _**His**_ woman!? Listen to me you little ass-wipe! That man is no closer to having me than he is to sprouting wings and flying while telling people how much he-" She had opened her eyes and wished that she hadn't.

Oh damn… A shark-man… How-… _**nice**_. And it was a shark-man that had said she was attractive, was holding her, and was dangerously close to her. He looked as if he could smell fear.

Suddenly, pissed that people seemed to be so easily able to strike fear within her, she twisted her face heatedly and shoved his arms away.

"Don't touch me, you- gah!" She gasped as she fell down towards to the ground and looked up to see the boy glaring daggers at Itachi as he continued to fight as if nothing was happening.

"Territorial _too,_ huh? Doesn't seem to like me touching his female…" He smirked at the unspoken feud between the two males now. She was lost in confusion until the glinting of something caught her eye. Her eyes widened when she saw the kunai embedded into the tree behind them.

She slowly let her eyes wander out into the field that the two were fighting in. Both were bloodied… and damn it! Itachi had the upper hand! She thought maybe if her captor lost, that would give her the perfect opportunity to escape… But it looked as if he would come out on top.

"Damn…" She hissed below her breath and looked to see the shark-boy smiling down at her amusedly.

"So, what's up with you and Angry Eyes over there?" He asked and she wanted so badly to ignore him and turned her head back to the fight. She hissed when he stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"You know, I really don't like to be ignored." He spoke and lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes once more and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You know, I really don't appreciate you touching my face!?" She screeched and he smirked again, which agitated her to no end.

"_Oh, she _is_ an interesting one."_ He thought and watched as she smacked his hand away and began to stand and, once again, she was enveloped in the arms of yet another person.

"Sorry. Rei-hime is our captive. You must find your own." Tobi spoke as he pulled her up by her waist and grabbed her wrist pulling her behind him like he was protecting her. She flushed at the name and seeing the reaction on the shark-boy's face made her want to stuff her head in a whole in the ground much like that of an ostrich.

"So, little _hime_, your name is Rei? It's pretty befitting of you. You live up to your name." He smirked at her expression. Oh, spirit was the one thing she was, and a fiery one at that.

Before she could think of a witty comeback, they were interrupted.

"Suigetsu! Shut the hell up and be ready to help Sasuke! She's clearly not interested in you anyway!" Rei smirked at the girl whom she now felt indebted to seeing as she got the boy, Suigetsu, to become too pissed to notice her.

She slipped out from behind Tobi to watch in amazement at her captors' stunning movement. He was graceful, and so precise. The Sasuke boy was attacking frivolously while Itachi seemed to calculate everything to a point so that he would have to exert the least amount of energy. He was very manipulative, that was one of the first things that she had learned about him.

Just as quickly as Suigetsu had left her, he was back and standing next to her nonetheless. She didn't stop the annoyed sigh that she let slip through her lips. She turned to him, the fire still kindled in her eyes.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you-"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and he stiffened when the girl was out of his reach. At first he thought it was the 'territorial' Itachi.

He smirked when he turned around to see the girl being restrained by Sasuke while he held a kunai to her neck. He watched in amusement as Itachi stopped and removed himself of his fighting stance, his eyes looming with a dangerous killing intent boring into his brothers'.

"What's more important; you winning, or her dying?" Sasuke asked and Rei finally realized what exactly had happened.

"Who the **hell** do you think you are, you bastard!? Let go or I'll let you burn in hell until you beg for mercy!" She screeched and his eyes never even blinked to look down in regard that she was there, in his arms, with a knife about to go through her throat if her damned captor didn't hurry up.

"Kill her." She snapped her head away from the boy-man and into the face of the weasel. Her mouth agape, eyes doe-like.

"What!? You-you-you asshole! How dare you!? You capture me and then you think it's perfectly okay to just- just kill me!?" She was beyond pissed. She was beyond irate. Beyond livid. Oh, he would pay dearly for this little stunt.

"Heh," The boy holding her chuckled and he still kept his gaze on his brother.

"So like you, Itachi. Selfish." He was for sure that the girl had meant something to him, intimately or not. There was something… but whatever it was, it wasn't enough.

"So be it." He spoke and she felt the pressure resume to her throat and thrashed desperately in an attempt to free her hands from his one-handed death grip upon her wrists. In that split second, she did the one thing Itachi had hoped she would revert to.

"_Smart girl."_ He thought, trying desperately to keep his smile of satisfaction hidden as she was manipulated into doing just as he had planned for their escape.

Flames.

"**MARS FIRE!"** She screamed so loudly that she knew the boy had to at least be partially deafened by it. But his possible deafness was the last thing she was worried about as the flames engulfed the two of them, radiating from her neck and she felt him toss her to the ground and… And then it all happened so fast.

A flash. Pain. And then, those entrancing and enigmatic eyes that lolled her to sleep in his cradling arms.

"…Itachi," She whispered against his chest and he lightly bent down to hear what she had to say,

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered, hoping to retain any bit of bite she had and channel it into those last parting words.

He pulled away and looked to see Tobi next to him keeping stride as they blasted through the trees.

"Ah, but it is you, Senshi, that is now indebted to me. I am saving your life." He whispered back in her ear and felt her lightly grip his cloak; it felt like nothing more than what a baby would when they grasped their parents' shirt. But he knew that she thought it was filled with pure disdain as she faded into a sleep, still surprising him that she had kept consciousness that long after looking into his Sharingan.

-:-

Voices mumbled softly and she strained her ears to try and hear what was being said. She groaned softly and turned over, her face contorting into a twisted sneer. Oh, she wished she hadn't done that, for now she felt the true extent to her pain. Her whole body screamed with a throbbing ache that wanted so badly to be handled with care. She let out a soft groan and realized that she was lying on the ground, a blanket draped over her freezing body.

Firelight licked her skin as it glowed in the moonlight and she gently propped herself up to look at the two men that were glaring daggers at her. Needless to say, Deidara's didn't go unnoticed.

To hell if she cared that they were mad! She was almost home free until fish stick jumped in her way! She turned away from their stares and focused ideally on the fire as its heat radiated to her body.

Suddenly a fish was shoved in her face and her broken eyes slowly trailed up to look at its charred body, mouth still puckered and agape like it would gasp before her very eyes.

"Eat. You still need to regain much of your strength and I'm not hauling you around anymore." He spoke and she looked up at him lightly. She couldn't help but notice that his already terrifying features looked ten times more menacing with the light of the fire flickering at the hidden shadows on his face. She took it and let her eyes slowly slither back down to the ground.

She kept her eyes focused on his feet as he stood in front of her, probably trying to decipher her odd behavior and she wasn't complaining that he move. After a few more moments, he finally left and sat back down next to her.

While delicately picking the skin off from the animals' body, he spoke again.

"You're lucky that we didn't kill those people back there. The only reason being that we're on a time crunch and-" The blue man was cut off by Deidara scowling.

"And don't think that means you can go prancing around thinking that we'll-"

She felt Kisame's body shift next to her while she still contently picked the skin off. She knew that the glare the monstrous man had sent the blonde is what shut him up. Obviously he was still sore from her swift kick in the groin. She smirked at the memory of his pain as it etched itself across his face. That lightened her mood just a bit… emphasis on the bit part.

Kisame turned back to her and she made sure to keep the emotion from her face once more and lowered her head back to the fish again.

"But listen to me Makoto. When I say if you pull another stunt like that-" She felt his hand reach under her chin and pull her face up to look at his. Oh, she shivered disgustedly under his fingertips. She wasn't sure if she'd rather have his hands upon her face or Deidara's tongues and all. But the feel of his textured and spongy-like hands on her face made shivers run along her body. They felt almost waterlogged.

"We will make sure the consequences are painful." She looked up at him to see that he was being as understanding and kind as he could tempt himself to be. It was better than what she thought that he was capable of.

She slowly brought her hand up to his and pulled it from her face and sat it back to his side. Turning back to her meal, she began gently picking at its rubbery yet crusted skin that was flapping under the gills.

"I know, Kisame…" She spoke softly and resumed her thoughts with her meal. He was kind enough to use her name, so she would return the favor.

He sighed and leaned back next to her; obviously he wasn't going to bother himself with her clear depression and utterly terrible excuse for a pity-party, although it did annoy him in some way.

He slowly began to chuckle and at first she just ignored it and then it slowly billowed into a louder, more hearty laugh.

"Ahhh…" He sighed as he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Both she and Deidara turned to the man with strangled looks on their faces. Makoto mentally wondered if he had gotten a hold of some sake while she had been asleep.

"You sure are feisty when you want to be, Senshi. I wasn't expecting you to put up such a fight back there. Even after I'd shoved that fork in your calf," At the mention of the wound, she felt it begin to throb and looked down to see that it had been wrapped in rough medical fabric.

"And it was perfect timing too. Such an ironic happening that they'd come in looking for us. You really lucked out there, girly." He mused and took his hand back from her head and placed both of them behind his head as he rested against the tree behind the three of them.

Silence struck them for a few minutes as she nibbled on her dinner.

"It would have worked too if it hadn't been for my sickness." She murmured angrily and heard the shark-man chuckle again.

"You might be right. But we'll never know unless you try again." He spoke and the look in his eyes made her own turn doe-like and send her those terrifying shivers again. It was like he was just begging her to try and run, just so he could have fun going on the hunt for her.

She turned back away and looked down at her half eaten meal and handed it to the blue man, still utterly ignoring the blonde with all of her might. He pushed it back to her and she shot him a quizzical look. She had never seen this man turn down food before! He had a stomach that could very well rival her queens'!

"You need to eat it. As I've said, I'm not hauling you around all day again." She puckered her lips. She never did like being told to do things. She quickly tossed it into the fire wastefully just to piss him off and turned on her side, snatching the blanket once more and throwing it over herself. God she hoped sleep would grace her with its presence.

He chuckled again and stared at her back while shaking his head.

Well at least she was getting her spunk back, which proved she was beginning to feel better and get over her 'problem'. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come to him as well.

-:-

Okay, so that fish was starting to sound pretty amazing right now. Strength was the last thing she had at the moment. And all she could hear in her mind as she trudged along disdainfully were the chibi Kisames running around saying 'I told you so! I told you so!'

It was disgusting.

"Shut up…" She whined and closed her eyes, placing her hands over her ears, hoping that it would block out the mental screaming.

Her body slammed into someone and felt his hand on her forearm and knew immediately who it was when she felt the hair on her body stick straight up one by one. She opened her eyes and looked into deep turquoise. No matter how much she hated him, she couldn't help but admire those gems that were his eyes. They were just so deep and she was easily lost within their-

"Can you hear me!? Hey!?" He shouted and she blinked a couple of times to realize that he had removed his hands from her forearm and to her wrists; a confused look about is face. She looked around to see that even Kisame had stopped and turned around to look at her quizzically.

She looked back up at Deidara and then pulled her wrists away, but gently this time not wanting to upset him that she wanted to quickly get his wandering tongues away from her skin. But the feeling of the tongues pressed against her pulse made her want to claw at the boy-man.

"I'm fine." She whispered and moved around him and then passed him.

He turned around curiously and watched her figure. His eyes darted to Kisame's and he saw that the taller man was also watching her with confusion.

The only reasonable explanation for that would be she was still feeling sick. Damn… This was just annoying.

He sighed loudly and followed after the girl.

"I'm just…" She started and Kisame looked down at her as she walked along. She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his; the emotion in them shocked him completely. Her eyes glimmered with tears. She **was** broken after all.

"I'm just done. Whatever's going to happen, I want it to happen now. I want it over with. I'm sick of trying to think of ways to save her when I don't even know if she's even alive anymore!" What started out as calm and pitiful was slowly churning into a storm of emotions for her. Her hands shook and tears fell from her eyes and her body wracked with sobs.

"I just don't want them to get hurt… they don't deserve this… Especially Usagi-chan… None of them." She whispered through her sobs.

Deidara watched her slowly breaking into pieces before him. She never showed this emotion. It was quite evident that it was hard for her not to turn and hide her tears from them now. He walked over to her, her eyes catching his as her own drew him in hypnotically. They looked like an inhuman green now that a tinted red surrounded them from the crying. They looked like they were made up of thousands of emeralds.

"I still don't even know what you want from me! Just tell me! I'll willingly give it to you!" She screamed furiously and slammed her fist into Deidara's chest but it did nothing to the man as he brought his hand up and gingerly grasped her wrist.

She grabbed a hold of his cloak and he felt the tremors in her body as she tried to pull herself together. She slowly bent her head down against his shoulder in defeat. He wasn't completely sure what he should be doing and he cast his eyes over to the blue, brute of a man who conveniently had his eyes in the other direction. Evidently he was just as naive as he was when it came to women. But, nonetheless, Makoto seemed pleased enough to hide her face and emotions within the obscurities of his chest.

Slowly her hand unclenched his cloak and leisurely came to rest there on his chest. Her sobs had subsided to only small sniffles. And instead of pressing her forehead to his chest, she rested her cheek against it. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled her wrist away from him and brought her arms around him. She pulled him closer to herself, letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

God, what was she doing? She was standing here in the middle of God only knows where… hugging the very person she detested with all of her being!… And yet… she could find nothing wrong with it.

Just for these few moments, just maybe, she could think of this as intimate and that he hadn't threatened her very existence on a regular basis.

God what was this woman doing to him? She was torturing him with these small touches and affections. She was insane. Yes, yes! That was it, she was so sick that she was delusional! That had to be the female's only explanation! It-… it had to be… Right?

He also let his arms envelope her, thus bringing them even closer. She had no objection. And that was good. It astounded him at how perfectly his hand fit around her lithe waist. His other hand traced small circles around her collarbone and he smiled when he felt her shiver against him.

He felt her head turn upwards to look him in the eyes. There were those alluring eyes of hers again. He slowly began to inch down closer to her luscious, succulent looking -

"You two just going to stand there all day holding each other or do I have to kill someone?… Deidara?" Kisame hissed and he felt Makoto began to shake in his grip. Yeah. He'd forgotten about him too.

She stealthily pulled her cherry-faced self away from him and turned the other direction from either of them.

Dear _God_ what had she just done!?

"_Damn that Kisame!" _He thought crossly as they continued walking again. He let his eyes slide over to the blushing brunette next to Kisame and smirked.

This was going to make things interesting after all.

-:-

"H-Hidan-san?" She asked timidly as they walked along in the forest. Her feet pained her even though they took up a slow pace since they had begun to resume their trek. She watched him slowly turn to her and look down. She gulped under his stiff and dispassionate stare.

"Never mind." She whispered timorously and snapped her gaze away from the lilac-eyed man, while nervously biting her lip. All she wanted to do was ask him when they would be stopping to rest because nightfall was about to arrive and she was desperately wishing to wash-up and settle down for the night.

He watched her for a few seconds, sighed heavily and turned back to look ahead of them. She was getting to become boring after all. She had not one defiant bone in her petite little body and after her first and, un-doubtfully, last escape she never even tried to fight back.

"What is it, Senshi?" He and Hotaru were both surprised to hear the brute of a man, Kakuzu call out to the girl. She turned to him to see his piercing green eyes bore into her own violet ones.

"I-… I-it's just that, I was wondering if we were going to stop any time soon… Nightfall is about a half an hour away…" She spoke, her voice tinier than that of a squeak of a rodent.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and she wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that and she couldn't help but shake her head negatively. The last thing she wanted to do was make these two mad… definitely the last thing she needed would be that!

She heard Hidan sigh loudly while Kakuzu grumbled and suddenly, they had stopped.

"Then we'll stop for tonight. We're ahead of schedule anyway." The money loving Akatsuki grumbled and walked over to begin setting up camp.

She sighed with relief and immediately plopped down onto the ground, laying spread-eagle, not even caring if they were looking at her with confused stares. She had never been one to do a lot of physical activity due to her unremitting illness. Even if it had gotten better over the years, the smallest bit of over-exertion still easily affected her.

"I'll go out and look for food, you two can take care of the fire." Kakuzu instructed while Hidan rolled his eyes as he grumbled at his partner.

"Damned jerk. Always thinking he can tell me what to do. Who made him the self-elected leader anyway?" He growled and walked over to the still resting Hotaru.

"Hey, Senshi, come on, you've got enough strength left to help me at least gather some wood." He instructed and she lifted her head up and then sighed softly, pushing herself back up. She dearly wished she had the audacity to scream and shout at these two much like a few of her friends would, but she just wasn't that kind of person. So she did what would please them.

Just as they were about to make it further into the woods she stopped, her eyes turning saucer sized and her mouth fell slightly.

Hidan quickly whirled around to look at her and his eyes widened in anger.

"_Damn it!"_ He cursed in his thoughts and took two slow and cautious steps closer to her as she backed away from him.

"Now, Hotaru, don't you dare think that I'll let you-"

"_**MAKO**_!" The girl screamed as loud as she could and quickly darted to her right, Hidan lunging after her.

She felt them! She felt their power! Her friends were alive and they were here, in the very same woods!

"Damn it! Kakuzu! Damn you girl, I'll kill you when I get my hands around your tiny little neck!"

She didn't care. Not even the Akatsuki was stopping her now.

-:-

After an awkward moment of awakening in the arms of the deadly Uchiha Itachi, Rei and her two other unwanted companions had set off and away from the youngest Uchiha brother.

Even though a few hours had passed and dusk was about to present itself, her prickly personality still shinned through with an intensity of a thousand suns; Itachi, feeling the brute force of so. Tobi even noticed and proceeded to back off the girl and make sure to keep his distance from her when her anger struck like lightning and seared like fire.

"How dare you let him even think of killing me! You seem to be the worst kidnappers that ever walked the face of the Earth! If it's so important that I don't die, why be so blatant when it came to keeping me alive and then throw it out window!? Why don't I just walk back to Konohagakure right now then!? Hmmm!?" She screeched, fire blazing in those eyes of hers. He as sure that if she possessed the Sharingan, they would burn a bloody crimson at this moment at her bloodlust towards him: it was beguiling to him.

Although she fascinated him, her constant bitching was beginning to take its toll on his patience. Which wasn't exactly that long in the first place.

He let his eyes wander over to her twisted sneer, as she firmly stomped along on the unknown path that they followed.

"You test my patience, Senshi. Remember your place while you are in my presence." He spoke with his voice that was filled with suavity. He watched her turn to him with that twisted sneer on her face, eyes narrowed.

"You don't **own** me, Uchiha! I'll do whatever I damned well please in your presence, your _majesty_! You don't scare me with those eyes!" Just as the words left her caustic lips, he was there, holding her neck and boring down into her soul with those eyes that she neglected the very intensity of. She struggled in his grasp, digging her nails into his wrist, but he still looked down at her as if nothing were wrong and her nails weren't leaving bloody trails along his limbs.

He bent down to her ear so closely that his warm breath danced across her cheek.

"On the contrary, Rei-san, I do own you. You are indebted to me since I spared you a contemptuous death at the hands of my sibling. And if I were you, I would learn to hold your tongue," he then took the opportunity to tighten his grip around her lithe neck, letting a gratifying smirk slide across his lips when he heard her groan of pain.

"Because I will break you. Break you until you learn respect." His calm voice never rising higher than a whisper, but the intensity of his biting words was as if he were screaming them.

He threw her to the ground and turned as if nothing had occurred. The only sound they heard was that of her deranged breathing as she gasped for dear life. She had nearly fainted. She couldn't help but jump when a gentle touch rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Tobi handing her a canteen. She paused and then graciously took it from his grasp. She supposed it was his way of apologizing that he was unable to help her. She popped the cap off and began to bring it to her lips and just as it was tilted to bring sweet relief to her throat… she paused. She looked at the object curiously in her grasp.

She shouldn't… She had already pushed the bar to its limit with him… But it would feel so good.

…

And it did.

She snapped the lid shut, gently pulled it back behind her head and threw it at the devil-eyed man with all of her strength. It was worth not drinking and bringing the wonderful liberation to her desiccated esophagus.

Almost.

His hand flew up in the air and grasped it. Before she could realize that he had, again, foiled her plans he was in front of her, glaring down at her once more.

"What did I just tell you, Senshi?" He growled, his hand shooting out to grab her and then… everything stopped. It was as if Setsuna had paused time and left them all staring wide-eyed.

"_**MAKO**_!" The desperate voice screamed with all her might.

The Uchiha and miko kept their eyes locked; he read her every thought.

She was up and gone before he reacted.

"_**HOTARU**_!" Her searing throat pained her as she called back to the other girl, but she ignored it.

Her Senshi. Her friends… They were here.

-:-

So-ho-ho-ho… … Ummm… I-… love you guys?

Okay! Please! Do NOT kill me! I REPEAT! DO NOT KILL ME! I'm sorry! I know! I KNOW! This is a terrible place to leave this… but… but… I just wanted to give you what I'd had written for a while now to see if anyone besides my dearest friend on here Moi Fah was still looking forward to this story and even wanted to read it anymore…

So this is uh… Wicked Irony Part One… and I WILL write part two if it is what you guys want.

Again… I'm alive… and again… I know this is short… and that it's a SERIOUSLY cruel place to leave off… but it's all that I've had written for months now.

But my life has taken a huge turn… mainly my love life is what has stopped and hindered my writing… and things are changing. I'm a senior in High School. In love with someone… And I'm doing my damnedest to stay afloat… But I miss writing, and I miss FF (dot) net… and I'm ready to make a comeback… and hopefully I'll stay this time.

Thank you to every one of my supporters… and I know there are some of you that have been here reading my writings since 2004 when I first got on this site… Thank you all so much.

I dedicate this chapter and all that are to come to you.

-Kat


End file.
